Jenny 2 : Meeting Torchwood, La forêt hantée
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Jenny est de retour! Après l'aventure spatiale avec le Docteur, la voilà de retour sur Terre auprès de l'équipe de Torchwood. Une nouvelle aventure de la jeune femme toujours aussi mystérieuse, mais qui pourrait bien dévoiler quelques-uns de ses secrets. Une plongée dans un monde parallèle de Torchwood et Doctor Who, pour rencontrer une jeune fille pas comme les autres!
1. L'instinct de Gwen

**Jenny est de retour ! Cette fois-ci, elle va retrouver le Capitaine Jack Harkness et toute l'équipe de Torchwood dans une nouvelle aventure toujours plus extraordinaire. Peut-être sera-t-elle l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la jeune fille si mystérieuse.**

**Les personnages de la série Torchwood et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon.**

**L'histoire prend place au milieu de la saison 1 de Torchwood et est la suite directe de la 1ère aventure de Jenny. Mais comme Jenny en sait d'avantage sur les personnages qu'eux-mêmes, il est préférable d'avoir au moins vu les trois premières saisons de Torchwood et les quatre premières de Doctor Who.**

****Et merci à Idontwantogo pour son aide et les grandes discussions que nous avons pu avoir à propos des aventures de Jenny :)****

« -Une forêt hantée ! », s'esclaffa Owen. « Et tu crois à des choses pareilles ? Gwen, non… »

« -Après ces quelques semaines passées avec vous, rien ne me parait impossible, ni incroyable, ni même improbable. Et puis il y a des preuves, des photos, des vidéos. »

Gwen et Owen étaient ensembles dans la chambre de celui-ci ce dernier. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'essayer d'éviter de penser à Rhys et à la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire avec son collègue. Elle le connaissait à peine en plus, c'était vraiment une honte, elle n'était pas une femme comme ça. Mais elle n'avait pu résister et ne pouvait à présent le nier. Elle essayait pourtant d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire, elle dans les bras de ce médecin orgueilleux, mais il fallait bien l'admettre, qui avait des arguments et de poids. C'est pourquoi elle s'était mise à parler de cette forêt hantée, à proximité d'Oxford. Elle n'en connaissait plus le nom, elle avait juste vu ça sur internet, quelques jours même avant de rencontrer pour la première fois l'équipe de Torchwood, assistant du même coup à la ressuscitation d'un homme. Tout était allé tellement vite après cela qu'elle en avait complètement oublié cette histoire de forêt. Mais à présent qu'elle tentait par-dessous tout d'effacer de sa mémoire les instants qu'elle avait passé dans bras d'un homme autre que celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne savait comment, mais ce souvenir était revenu à la surface. «

-Et bien… si tu penses que cela est si intéressant, tu n'as qu'à en toucher deux mots à Jack, qui sait, peut-être que ça l'intéressera. »

Gwen avait très bien senti qu'Owen lui avait lancé cela sur un ton de défi. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver que c'était une excellente idée.

Elle agrippa le drap du lit, s'en entoura complètement et, attrapant au passage ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre d'Owen, s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle en sorti moins de cinq minutes plus tard et quitta l'appartement en lançant à son amant un simple « au revoir », qui eut beaucoup de mal à quitter sa gorge. Elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais, mais que pouvait-elle y faire à présent ? Et puis, il faut l'avouer, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Non, c'était plus que pas mal, c'était époustouflant, à couper le souffle. Mais c'était mal.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle retrouva Rhys, en train de boire un verre devant la télé. Elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard bien longtemps, alors que, moins d'une heure avant, elle se trouvait allongée dans le lit d'un autre. Prétextant un travail à terminer, elle fonça dans la chambre et se brancha sur le net. Après tout, oui, il s'agissait bien d'un travail. Cette histoire de forêt, bien plus qu'un simple moyen d'occulter ses pensées adulaires, telles que la main d'Owen glissant le long de son dos, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à éteindre… enfin, ce genre de pensées quoi… cette histoire de forêt l'intriguait réellement.

Il y avait de nombreuses preuves d'évènements étranges. Des vidéos montrant d'étranges êtres parcourant en quelques secondes un espace extrêmement accidenté. Certes, aucune vidéo n'était extrêmement nette. Et aucune ne montrait la même chose, ce qui pouvait paraitre suspect. L'une des photos montrait clairement un être de la taille d'un homme, habillé de rouge. Cet être portait également un chapeau, multicolore et on pouvait distinguée très facilement un point rouge en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être son visage. Sur une vidéo qui accompagnait cette photo, l'homme qui photographie l'apparition avoua ressentir une peur irraisonnée des clowns depuis son plus jeune âge. Après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives sur le sujet, Gwen se rendit compte que l'affaire était plus qu'étrange. Mettant en œuvre toutes ses capacités de détective, elle avait inspecté toutes les photos, toutes les vidéos qu'elle avait pu trouver. Il en ressortait quelque chose d'assez intéressant et plutôt intriguant : chaque personne ayant aperçu « un truc », comme la plupart des personnes pouvait l'appeler, trouvait que ce qu'elles avaient pu voir correspondait à une de leur peur les plus profondes : un clown, une araignée, un serpent, et même un oiseau géant. Cela aurait pu paraitre suspect. Après que la personne eut avoué cela, les autres n'avaient plus qu'à suivre ce cheminement pour créer des fakes.

Pourtant, après de minutieuses analyses, il avait été prouvé, tout du moins pour une partie des documents, que ceux-ci n'avait pas été trafiqués.

Gwen avait envie de présenter cela à Jack. Une affaire qu'elle aurait elle-même découvert et qu'elle pourrait couvrir avec le groupe. C'était excitant. Et c'était décidé, elle le ferait dès le lendemain. Elle entendit Rhys se lever du canapé pour aller au lit. Elle posa rapidement son ordinateur et s'allongea, faisant semblant s'être endormie.

Elle se réveilla en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Rhys était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Elle se leva et, prenant son courage à deux mains, le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Une fois assise à table, Rhys lui versa un café.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un coup.

-« Quoi ? » répondit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pensant qu'il avait découvert son « secret ».

-« Sur ton ordi, la forêt au mille fantôme, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

-« Oh ! » répondit-elle, expression de son soulagement d'avantage que de sa surprise. « C'est pour le travail. Tu sais, on fait des recherches sur ce genre de choses dans la nouvelle boîite. »

« -Une forêt hantée, non, mais et puis quoi d'autre encore ? », s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Gwen lui sourit en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Gwen arriva au Hub la première, ce qui était relativement rare. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Car d'un coup, Ianto surgit, lui proposant une tasse de café.

« -Oh, merci Ianto. C'est très gentil. Au fait, Jack est là ? ».

« -Non, chasse aux weavels. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Pourquoi ? »

-« Oh, pour rien. »

Owen entra à son tour. Tournant la tête, Gwen lança un :

« -Hummm, délicieux ce café, Ianto ! » puis elle s'éloigna.

Elle s'installa à son poste informatique. Elle souhaitait peaufiner ses recherches sur la forêt avant que le Capitaine ne rentre de sa chasse quand d'un coup, la tête d'Owen vint de poser sur son épaule.

« À-A ce que je vois, tu as toujours l'intention de lui en parler. »

« -Parler de quoi à qui ? » demanda Toshiko qui venait juste de s'assoir près de Gwen, une masse de dossier dans les mains.

Ce fut Owen qui répondit à la place de Gwen. Elle lui fit des yeux réprobateurs, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer : «

-Gwen pense avoir trouvé un nid à fantômes. Une forêt pour être exact, à quelques kilomètres au nord-ouest d'Oxford, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Et elle pense en parler à Jack, ce matin… »

-« Owen… »

-« Montre voir. », demanda Tosh.

Owen et Gwen laissèrent un peu de place à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse voir l'écran. L'ensemble des photos et des vidéos répertoriées par Gwen la nuit précédente étaient disposées de manières très ordonnée sur son écran.

-« Il y a vraiment d'étranges coïncidences. », affirma Tosh.

« -Tu penses que je fais bien d'en parler à Jack ? »

-« Oui, et tu sais qu'il a confiance en ton instinct. »

Au même instant, la porte de l'entrée principale roula et un grand et bel homme, en long manteau militaire apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Et deux de plus en moins dans les égouts de notre très chère Cardiff ! », s'exclama le Capitaine Jack Harkness. en avançant.

-« La chasse a été bonne, monsieur Monsieur ? » demanda Ianto en tendant une tasse à café à Jack.

-« Très bonne, et aucun mort à déplorer cette nuit, tout est parfait ! »

-« Il est de bonne humeur, vas-y c'est le moment. », murmura Tosh à Gwen.

-« Tu l'as déjà vu de mauvaise humeur toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tosh et Owen se regardèrent. Il était évident qu'il avait déjà vu leur patron de mauvaise humeur. Mais l'homme bon qu'il était ne se laissait certainement pas submerger par ce genre de sentiments dévastateurs.

Gwen s'approcha donc de Jack et tenta de lui parler de ses recherches nocturnes suite à son aventure avec un autre membre de l'équipe (elle ne lui parlerait bien évidemment pas de cette partie-là). Mais au moment où elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, dans un faux mouvement, elle faillit faire tomber un bocal renfermant une main humaine. D'un geste extrêmement rapide, Jack rattrapa le bocal, à moins d'un centimètre du sol.

-« Et bien tu as eu chaud, ma belle, hein… » dit Jack en s'adressant à la main en pot.

-« Je suis désolée Jack… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, y'a pas mort d'homme… ni de main d'ailleurs. », répondit-il en souriant.

Il reposa le bocal avec la plus grande précaution puis se retourna vers Gwen :

-« Tu voulais me dire quelques choses, Gwen ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, je ne mords pas, enfin, pas si les personnes n'en ont pas envie. » , continua-t-il en marchant vers son bureau. « , jJe me rappelle de ce jeune homme, oh, et de sa sœur, ils étaient vraiment charmants et ils adoraient que… »

-« Jack… » s'exclama Gwen, les yeux ronds d'incrédulité, légèrement dérangée estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-« Excuse-es-moi. Tu voulais donc me parler. Je t'écoute. »

A À la fois un peu déconcertée et légèrement impressionnée par son patron, Gwen commença, bafouillant sur les premiers mots :

-« Et bien, heueuh… je voulais te parler d'une chose que j'ai découverte. J'ai fait quelques recherches cette nuit. »

Elle déposa les papiers qu'elle venait d'imprimer juste avant qu'il n'arrive.

-« Des fantômes. »

-« Oui ! »

-« Près d'Oxford. »

-« C'est ça. »

-« Etrange Étrange que je n'en eusse ai jamais entendu parler. »

-« Regarde là, tu vois, cette image n'a pas été truquée, et on voit clairement que cet… ce … truc vole. »

-« Il peut peut-être s'agir d'un ami de notre voisin volant. », dit-il en montrant du regardpointant du menton le ptérodactyle qui volait en cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est certainement judicieux d'aller y faire un tour. »

-« Tu penses que c'est intéressant ? »

-« Je pense que nous devrions aller vérifier par nous-même. Quoi que cela puisse être, nous devons l'arrêter, ou le protéger. Et si ce n'est rien, nous aurons toujours prouvé que cela n'était qu'une grosse machination, extrêmement bien réglée. »

Gwen était à la limite de sauter à pied joint, ou encore mieux, au cou de son patron, ce qui ne l'aurait très certainement pas dérangé, mais elle se retient, laissant tout de même paraitre un sourire des plus lumineux.

-« On part cet après-midi, rien d'autre à signaler en ce moment, si ce n'est un ou deux weavels qui trainent. »

Sortant de son bureau, Jack interpella Ianto : «

-IIanto, tu pourras t'occuper du Hub en notre absence ? »

- « AAucun souci, mMonsieur ! »

Les clefs de la maison laissées au fiston, les parents partirent tranquillement au boulot. A quatre heures de l'après-midi, Owen, Tosh et Gwen montèrent dans la voiture. Jack s'installa au volant. Gwen avait téléphoné à Rhys, lui annonçant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il fallait plus de deux heures pour se rendre dans la forêt et certainement pas mal d'heures pour vérifier ce qui se passait réellement dans cet endroit. La nuit était le moment propice aux apparitions apparemment, tout était parfait. Le voyage parut court, et ce malgré les quelques allusions qu'Owen se plaisait à lancer dans la voiture et que lui seul et Gwen pouvait comprendre, ce qui rendait la jeune femme plutôt mal à l'aise. Jack conduit l'équipe à l'orée de la forêt. L'endroit où se produisait la plupart des évènements mystérieux était déjà profondément enfoncé dans le bois. Il y avait heureusement une route qui menait à cette zone. La nuit venait de tomber, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner Jack le moins de monde. Il magnait son bolide avec une agilité étonnante.

Le lieu, sans la moindre apparition, était déjà largement anxiogène.

Gwen se demanda si la configuration des lieux, l'obscurité et la peur n'était pas propice à créer des jeux pour effrayer. De plus, les évènements s'étaient très souvent produits pour des étudiants. Certainement passablement alcoolisés. Elle commençait même à se dire que tout n'était peut-être qu'un énorme coup monté et qu'elle était tombée, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle, dans le panneau.

La route serpentait, ondulait à travers la forêt qui devait de plus en plus épaisse. Plus personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, pas même Jack.

Ce fut alors qu'une lueur aveuglante apparu juste devant la voiture. Jack freina de toutes ses forces, la voiture en fit un tête-à-queue impressionnant. Les passagers eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette à l'apparence humaine se jeter sur le côté au moment où la voiture traversait le rayon de lumière. Tout se passa en un éclair. Tous restèrent sans voix l'espace d'une seconde.

Ils sortirent l'arme au poing mais se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, le haut du corps reposant sur ses bras et la tête relevée vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On aurait pu croire une star de cinéma sous le feu des projecteurs, les phares de la voiture l'éclairant telle une vedette.

-« Quelle cascade. N'est-ce pas, Jack ? » !

Jack bassa son arme, tous firent comme lui : .

-« Comment me connaissez-vous ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, se mettant un genou en terre pour offrir une cible moins évidente, tandis qu'elle faisait de même. L'espace d'un instant, se fut le silence, puis Jack s'écria :

«-Jenny ! »

Et il la sera dans ses bras.

-« Jack, tu peux nous expliquer ? », demanda Gwen.

-« Ce serait un peu long, là tout de suite. Mais c'est une amie. Et je peux vous affirmer qu'elle n'est pas notre fantôme. », ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur ses épaules.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux.


	2. Rencontre angélique

**Jenny est de retour ! Cette fois-ci, elle va retrouver le Capitaine Jack Harkness et toute l'équipe de Torchwood dans une nouvelle aventure toujours plus extraordinaire. Peut-être sera-t-elle l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la jeune fille si mystérieuse.**

**Les personnages de la série Torchwood et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon.**

**L'histoire prend place au milieu de la saison 1 de Torchwood et est la suite directe de la 1ère aventure de Jenny. Mais comme Jenny en sait d'avantage sur les personnages qu'eux-mêmes, il est préférable d'avoir au moins vu les trois premières saisons de Torchwood et les quatre premières de Doctor Who.**

**Et merci à Idontwantogo pour son aide et les grandes discussions que nous avons pu avoir à propos des aventures de Jenny :)**

-« Quelle cascadeuse tu fais, Jenny ! Eviter une voiture comme tu viens de le faire… je te félicite. »…, commenta Jack.

Mais Jenny n'écoutait pas :

« -Fantôme ? », s'exclama–t-elle subitement. « Quel fantôme ? »

« -Bien venue dans une forêt hantée. Je parie que ça, tu n'en a jamais vus? »

-« Gagné! »

Jack et Jenny s'approchèrent de la voiture où était restée l'équipe, qui regardait la jeune fille avec étonnement. Habillée telle une vraie Indiana Jones, elle n'en restait pas moins féminine, élégante et pétillante comme le champagne.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut Gwen, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller la sérer dans ses bras, que Gwen ne la connaisse pas encore ne la perturba pas. Gwen fut plutôt étonnée, mais ne repoussa pas la jeune fille, qui semblait bien la connaitre. Quoi de plus normal qu'une jeune fille inconnue te reconnaisse quand tu travailles pour Torchwood.

Elle agit de la même manière avec Tosh mais quelque chose semblait la perturber, quelque chose d'imperceptible pour qui ne la connaissait pas assez bien. Son visage devint grave lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Tosh. Quant à Owen, alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, ce fut lui qui la regarda d'un air étrange, suspicieux et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans la voiture. Ne voulant le dérouter d'avantage, elle le salua de loin, mais avec enthousiasme. Enfin, elle regarda autour d'elle.

-« Ianto n'est pas là ! » remarqua-t-elle.

-« Il garde les enfants. », expliqua Jack avec un clin d'œil.

-« Oh, je vois ! »

Puis, emmenant Jenny à part, il lui parla en tête à tête :

«-Qu'y a-t-il Jack ? Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de s'éloigner des autres avec un « fantôme » dans les parages. »

-« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses toute l'équipe ? »

-« Heuuh.., c'est que je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Mais, je croyais, je croyais… oh non, c'est pas possible…je me suis encore trompée ! »

-« Quoi… ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« De ça ! » lui dit-elle en montrant son poignet.

-« Mais c'est mon bracelet ! »

-« Je croyais savoir m'en servir mais apparemment, c'est pas encore ça. Une horreur, il va falloir que tu me donnes des cours. Je me suis encore trompée de date. »

-« Soist plus claire, Jenny, je t'en prie. »

-« Tu me l'as prêté, je devais faire quelque chose pour toi, mais je n'ai pas pu te le rendre, enfin, disons que je ne me souviens plus très bien du pourquoi du comment, mais peu importe. »

-« Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire. »

-« Je suis désolée, Jack, je ne peux t'en dire d'avantage. »

-« Et qui as décrété cela ? »

-« Tu le sais comme moi. C'est Lui… »

-« Qui Lui ? »

-« Oh Jack, ne me fais pas marcher… »

- « Le Docteur ! » dit-il avec un sourire complice.

-« Bien sûr, le Docteur, qui d'autre ? », affirma Jenny, en répondant à son sourire par un clin d'œil. « Cette loi est certainement très juste, mais difficile à respecter dans ma condition. Je l'ai quitté il y a seulement quelques jours de ça, une aventure de plus dans les étoiles, et quelle aventure, tu peux me croire. »

-« Mais d'où viens-tu ? »

-« Je viens de ton futur Jack, c'est là que tu m'as confié ce bracelet. Et les évènements ont fait que… enfin bref, je l'ai gardé. Depuis, j'ai eu pas mal de...de… d'occupation, oh, et heureusement que j'avais ton bracelet au fait ! Et là, je voulais te le rapporter à la bonne date, enfin, juste après que tu me l'ai donné quoi, mais c'est loupé…Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave! Mais tu sais à quel point ces tribulations dans le temps peuvent être perturbatrices à bien des points ! »

-« Je le sais, ça, tu peux me croire. »

« -Par contre, je crois vraiment être remontée loin, personne ne me connais à par toi. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses déjà ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je t'avais rencontré en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. »…

-« Et bien c'est que. »…

-« Oh, et puis, ce n'est pas important, tu dois avoir tes raisons. »

Jack lui sourit et la prit pas les épaules.

-« Je suis heureux de te revoir. Même si je dois t'avouer que tout cela est un peu étrange. Au fait, j'ai … entendu dire… que notre cher Docteur avait changé de tête depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »…, continua Jack en rejoignant le reste de l'équipe.

-« Oh, et comment es-tu au courant de ça, Jack ? »

-« Je dirais que c'est sSon petit doigt qui me l'a dit… et même toute sa main d'ailleurs. »…

-« Oh, je vois ! Il m'a parlé du vaisseau Sycorax. »

-« Et à quoi ressemble-t-il à présent ? »

-« Je ne connais pas sa tête précédente, mais je peux juste dire une chose, il va te plaire, oh oui, Jack, il va te plaire… »

Ayant rejoint le groupe, qui était déjà en train de sortir le matériel d'analyse, Jenny proposa : «

-Ce n'était pas mon but au départ, mais si je peux vous donner un coup de main les amis. »…

-« Jenny… »

-« Mais c'est que c'est intriguant ton histoire de fantôme… »

-« Certes, je peux le concevoir, mais ce n'est peut-être pas une excellente idée. »

Au même instant, un bruit se fit entendre dans le sous-bois, comme un bruissement de feuilles ou des pas sur de la litière humide. Owen dirigea son faisceau lumineux en direction du son mais il ne semblait rien n'y avoir de suspect.

-« On doit être en train de déranger la faune locale avec tout notre remue-ménage. », affirma Gwen.

-« Certainement, continua Jack, sans pour autant cesser de regarder autour de lui. »

Il sentait comme une présence, dérangeante, à proximité : « .

-Il serait peut-être plus prudent que je te ramène immédiatement, Jenny. »

-« Tu as certainement raison, Jack. », ajouta-elle en enlevant le bracelet. « Tiens, mets-t le de côté dans le Hub, un jour, comme ça, quand tu en auras besoin, tu sauras où le trouver. »

Jack prit le bracelet et le glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Puis, ouvrant le cadrant de celui qu'il portait son poignet, il regarda Jenny en disant : « Allons-y ».

-« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-« Oh, de rien ! » répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Durant cette conversation sans réel but si ce n'est celui de prolonger un peu les moments à passer ensemble, l'équipe commença à scanner les environs avec différents appareils de mesure. Toshiko décréta qu'il n'y avait pas de présence vivante autre que celle des cinq personnes présentes.

Mais alors que Jenny s'apprêtait à poser la main sur le téléporteur de Jack, afin qu'il la ramène chez elle, la jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi. Pas de surprise, ni de simple peur, mais réellement d'effroi.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Jack avec , inquiétudeet.

-« Oh, Jack, derrière toi. Derrière toi, regarde. » fit Jenny avec prudence.

Mais Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage terrifié et figé de Jenny. Elle restait là, immobile, à fixer sans sourcilier quelque chose dans le dos de Jack. Le reste de l'équipe se tourna instantanément en direction de ce qu'avait vu Jenny, tandis que Jack pivotait pour observer à son tour.

Jenny était toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ses cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure.

-« Mais, ce n'est…ce n'est qu'une… » affirma Tosh, mais sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

-« Oh que non, ce n'est pas seulement ce que ça a l'air d'être. C'est bien pire que ça. C…c'est… »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gwen.

-« ÇCa n'était pas là il y a deux minutes. » … compléta Owen.

Ce fut Jack qui éclaira la lanterne de l'équipe : « .

-C'est un ange pleureur ! Ce n'est pas seulement une statue, et nous ne devons en aucun cas le quitter des yeux. Il ne peut bouger tant que nous le regardons. »

A À seulement quelques mètres d'eux, juste à la naissance des arbres, une statue angélique était apparue entre deux gigantesques arbres. Les mains posées sur les yeux ne pouvaient laisser planer le doute. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un ange pleureur.

-« Ce sont les pires créatures de l'univers. En tout cas, celles qui m'effrayent le plus ! » ajouta Jenny avec ce typique petit mouvement de tête qu'elle avait emprunté au Docteur, sans pour autant quitter du regard la créature de marbre.

-« Alors, ce serait lui, notre fantôme ? »

-« Et comment pouvons-nous le détruire ? »

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Nous devons partir ici, immédiatement, sans le quitter du regard, expliqua Jack.

Jack prit le relais de Jenny, qui avait gardé ses yeux posé sur l'être de pierre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

«-Jenny, ! Monte dans la voiture. Immédiatement. Les autres aussi. Je ne vais pas cligner des yeux, soyez-en sûre. » , ajouta-il en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille sans pour autant quitter la statue des yeux.

Jenny se précipita en direction de la voiture, mais à reculons, fixant l'ange sans discontinuer, et s'installa à l'arrière où elle fut rapidement entourée pas Tosh et Owen. Ils avaient attrapés leur matériel en urgence et étaient vite grimpés à bord. Gwen était montée à l'avant tandis que Jack reculait lentement, pas à pas, sans quitter un seul instant l'être immobile. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il le quitterait du regard, l'ange se précipiterait sur lui et toute l'équipe. Il fit en sorte de reculer au maximum cet instant. Gwen avait ouvert la portière, Jack avait senti le volant sous ses doigts. La voiture avait fait un demi-tour afin d'éviter de percuter Jenny, ce qui, finalement, était une bonne chose à présent. Il s'installa à bord, les clefs étaient sur le contact. Une fois assit sur le siège conducteur, il ferma la portière. Mais il quitta, juste l'espace d'une seconde, l'ange des yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans sa direction il avait disparu.

Ce fut pour mieux apparaitre juste au niveau de la porte à présent fermée.

Jenny et Tosh ne purent empêcher un cri de terreur. L'ange n'avait plus ses mains devant les yeux, et son visage était loin d'être angélique.

Jack appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça sur la route de terre qui les avait conduits ici, laissant, tout du moins, l'espérait-il, l'ange loin derrière eux.

Owen s'était retourné et observait avec attention et angoisse la statue qui n'avait pas quitté sa place tandis que la voiture s'éloignait.


	3. Roulé boulé

**La suite des aventures de Jenny avec l'équipe de Torchwood**

Fuir face à un alien n'était pas la politique de la maison mais, dans ce cas, Jack dû reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait de la seule possibilité.

Malheureusement, la nuit était loin d'être finie. Tous pensaient s'être sorti de ce guêpier lorsque, soudain, juste après un virage, un autre ange apparut devant la voiture, forçant Jack à quitter le chemin dans une manœuvre qui envoya le véhicule dans le décor. La voiture se retrouva sur le toit, après ce qui ressemblait à une éternité de tonneaux d'une rare violence. La voiture finit par percuter un arbre, l'arrêtant net dans son élan, provoquant une envolée d'éclat de verre dans toutes les directions. Après le tonnerre provoqué l'accident, l'espace d'un instant, le silence régna…

…rapidement rompu par des bruits de verre et de métal…

Jack fut le premier à sortir de la voiture. Pourtant, l'airbag latéral n'ayant pas fonctionné, il s'était retrouvé la tête dans la vitre de la portière. S'il n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, l'accident lui aurait été fatal, et son beau visage défiguré pour toujours. La première chose qu'il fit une fois dehors fut de regarder en direction de l'ange. Mais celui-ci avait disparu, sans laisser de traces. Il s'était évaporé.

Il s'affaira donc à aider les passagers à sortir. Gwen n'était pas blessée, juste un peu étourdie. Etrange pour la place du mort. Owen s'extirpa de lui-même en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Il aida Tosh, qui ne s'était que légèrement entaillée le front après s'être cognée contre le siège de devant. Quant à Jenny, elle se détacha d'une seule main et tomba la tête la première. Jack l'aida à sortir de la voiture retournée. Elle s'était démise l'épaule et avait du mal à s'extirper seule de la carcasse du véhicule.

« La voiture risque d'exploser ! » s'écria alors Gwen.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura Jack. « Il n'y a aucun danger. Cette beauté a été retravaillée à l'aide d'une technologie qui vient de… enfin… de tu sais où… En plus, te souviens-tu du dernier plein que nous avons effectué ? »

« Heu… non… »

« Normal, il n'y a pas d'essence, ni de GPL… Par conséquent, pas de risque d'explosion ! »

L'ensemble de l'équipe avait été relativement chanceuse, au vue des évènements. Mais ils étaient à présent isolés, sans moyens de transport, au milieu de la forêt hantée.

Jack appela Owen, qui était en train d'examiner le front de Tosh : « Hey, docteur Harper, on a besoin de toi par ici ! »

La jeune fille n'avait montré aucun signe de douleur, bien que celle-ci fût certainement insoutenable, ce qui étonna Owen. Quel courage !

« Ça va faire très mal ! » prévint-il.

« Oui, Owen, je sais ! »

Il tira brutalement sur le bras gauche de la jeune fille. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsque, dans un craquement, l'os retrouva sa place. Mais une fois terminé, Jenny remercia Owen avec son habituel sourire.

« Il faut que tu le gardes en écharpe. » ajouta-t-il en enlevant son foulard.

« Non, non, il fait froid, tu vas tomber malade. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, jeune fille. Tu vas obéir aux ordres du docteur ! »

Jenny n'ajouta rien et laissa Owen passer le bandeau autour de son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son Docteur à la place d'Owen Harper. Quelle idée de s'appeler le Docteur aussi ! Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situations, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et de se demander comment il agirait dans des moments pareils !

« Jack, tu es blessé. » s'inquiéta Tosh, voyant la chemise ensanglantée de son patron.

Jenny le regarda, étonnée. L'équipe n'était donc pas au courant…

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien du tout. En tout cas, Gwen, je peux t'affirmer que tu avais raison : il se passe bien quelque chose dans cette forêt. Ton intuition était plus que fondée.

« Il était juste au milieu de la route, juste là ! » insista Jenny.

Tous les membres de l'équipe avaient vu la statue sur le chemin juste après le virage.

« Soit il n'est pas loin soit… »

« Soit quoi… ? » demanda Gwen.

« Soit ce n'est pas un ange pleureur… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » demanda Jenny.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais cette disparition soudaine n'est pas normale. »

« Et maintenant, nous n'avons plus de moyen de transport. » rappela Tosh.

Jack sortit son téléphone : « Essayons de prévenir Ianto ! »

Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir de réseau dans le coin. C'était bien leur chance. Par réflexe, chacun sortit tout de même leur portable personnel, mais le résultat fut identique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire maintenant ? »

« Compter sur nous-même, comme d'habitude… »

Jenny sortit son tout nouveau sonique. Le Docteur lui avait offert un vrai tournevis, sur cette plage, et il ressemblait presque trait pour trait au sien. Elle en était très fière. Elle inspecta les alentours, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque ange ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, ce qui était plus étonnant.

Rien n'était normal dans tout ce qui venait de se passer, rien n'était logique. Un ange pleureur n'aurait pas disparu de la sorte. Il ne serait pas passé à côté d'un tel festin. S'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose dans cette forêt, ce n'était certainement pas un ange pleureur, ni même deux. Certainement quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant encore.

Cela n'empêchait pas Jenny d'être moins effrayée à l'idée de rencontrer n'importe quoi d'autre parce que, justement, n'importe quoi d'autre serait moins effrayant qu'un ange pleureur. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de pire que les anges pleureurs. Le Docteur lui en avait si souvent parlé. Et une fois, elle s'était retrouvée face à un de ces êtres de pierre. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi terrifiée. Mais cette peur était largement justifiée.

Jack avait lui aussi compris qu'il ne s'agissait surement pas d'un vrai ange. Cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde mais, par chance, tout le monde avait survécu à l'accident et à l'incident.

Les phares de la voiture étaient restés allumés, probablement un autre apport d'un autre monde, ce qui était plutôt pratique. La nuit était aussi noire que de l'encre.

Jenny ralluma son tournevis sonique et examina à nouveau les alentours. Toujours aucune présence vivante, exceptée celle de Torchwood. Pas un animal, pas un oiseau de nuit. C'était pratiquement impossible, bien que l'on puisse imaginer que le bruit de l'accident ait pu effrayer les habitants du sous-bois, mais dans ce cas, ils les auraient entendus s'enfuir.

Tosh et Gwen tentaient de sortir du matériel de l'épave de la voiture.

Jack s'approcha de Jenny : « Qu'en penses-tu ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment étrange ! Je suis un peu perdue… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait au Capitaine, le tournevis se mit à clignoter étrangement : « Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais… » dit-elle en le secouant.

Puis il s'éteignit complètement. Plus moyen de le mettre en marche. Un objet tout neuf, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jenny aurait pu en vouloir au Docteur. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais la situation était vraiment déroutante et son tournevis était sa seule aide dans cet univers hostile. Sa seule aide contre l'ange pleureur.

Jack la réconforta en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule - celle qu'elle s'était démise - et Jenny étouffa un cri de douleur.

Jack se confondit en excuses. Jenny n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave qu'un bruit dans les fourrés attira leur attention.

« Jaaaaack… » lança plaintivement Jenny.


	4. Rencontres non angéliques

**Suite des aventures de Jenny en compagnie de l'équipe de Torchwood.**

Jack pointa immédiatement son arme dans la direction du craquement. Au même instant, Owen dirigea la torche vers le sous-bois. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

Mais à leur grande surprise, ce fut une voix polie qui jaillit des ténèbres :

« S'il vous plait, ne tirez pas… »

« Montrez-vous ! » s'écria Jack, sans baisser son arme, prêt à tout.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, apparut derrière un arbre, à la sortie d'un chemin boueux qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait repéré.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Gwen sur un ton déterminé, son arme toujours braquée vers l'homme.

« Je…j'ai entendu du bruit… Comme un accident… Je suis venu voir… Je… je… »

Le jeune homme était apparemment perturbé par les armes pointées sur lui. Jenny s'approcha de lui :

« Vous voulez nous dire ce que vous faites dans cette forêt ? »demanda-elle tendant la main d'un geste apaisant.

« On…on voulait voir le fantôme… »

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent avec ébahissement et baissèrent leurs armes. Jenny se rapprocha du groupe.

Le jeune homme continua : « On… on voulait voir par nous-mêmes si tout ça est vrai. On en a si souvent entendu parler. Mais on a eu un problème. Mon ami, là-bas, il est blessé. Il est tombé et s'est cognée la tête… Joanna est avec lui. Quand j'ai entendu l'accident, je suis venu voir si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un dans cet endroit. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais on a tellement peur… »

« Vous avez un blessé ? Vous avez de la chance, on a un médecin… »

Owen tira la mallette de premier secours des débris.

« On y va tous, impensable de se séparer. » affirma le Capitaine.

« Ok. Je prends le GPS pour retrouver la position de la voiture. » compléta Tosh.

Tous suivirent le garçon, prénommé John.

À la lueur de sa lampe torche, Jenny ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'allure et les habits du jeune homme qui ouvrait la marche. Une tenue entièrement noire dans la nuit, quelle drôle d'idée ! Sans parler de ses gants, noirs eux aussi. La nuit était fraiche mais pas glaciale. En plus, ce n'était pas avec des gants en satin qu'il allait avoir plus chaud… à moins que ce ne soit pour cacher quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui la perturbait dans cet homme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Une étrange sensation s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Un frisson indéfinissable mêlé à une peur irraisonnée mais qu'elle réussit facilement à contrôler. Toute cette aventure prenait un tour bizarre et ce jeune homme ne faisait rien pour arranger cette impression envahissante.

Non loin de là - les phares de la voiture étaient encore visibles - se trouvaient David, le garçon qui avait perdu connaissance en tombant, et sa petite amie, Joanna, qui était restée à ses côtés et essayait de le rassurer. Il était encore relativement confus. Il affirmait avoir vu une chauve-souris vampire lui tomber dessus et que c'était elle qui l'avait fait s'assommer sur une racine. Ses amis n'avaient rien vu...

« Vous savez que c'est extrêmement dangereux de s'aventurer dans cette forêt. Fantôme ou pas, elle est très profonde et, de nuit, sans équipement, vous pourriez vous perdre et ne jamais en revenir. » les sermonna gentiment Gwen.

« Nous voulions juste faire comme les autres. » affirma John, penaud.

« Et savoir ce qui a pu arriver à Jill. » ajouta Joanna. « Elle venue ici, il y a deux semaines et aujourd'hui, elle est dans le coma. Elle était revenu d'ici en affirmant avoir vu un monstre qui lui était entré dans la tête. Deux jours après, elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle ne cessait de nous dire que ce qui cherchait à la contrôler était ici et que nous devions venir avec elle pour le détruire. A présent qu'elle ne peut le faire elle-même, nous nous sommes dit que ça ne coutait pas grand-chose de tenter le coup. Les médecins disent qu'ils n'y a plus grand-chose à faire pour elle, mais je suis intimement persuadée…oh oui…je le suis… qu'ici se trouve la réponse à sa guérison. »

« Je suis désolée pour ton amie. » la réconforta Gwen.

« Effectivement, c'est étrange ! »

« En venant à votre rencontre, j'ai cru apercevoir une habitation. Il semblait même y avoir de la lumière. » affirma John.

Bien que ce garçon ne lui inspire aucune confiance, Jenny ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Nous devrions peut-être aller voir. Il y a peut-être le téléphone. La voiture est inutilisable et il y a David… »

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître sarcastique, mais toi aussi, tu es blessée, Jenny, et Tosh également. » continua Owen.

« Là, tu es sarcastique, Owen… » protesta Jenny.

« Stop ! » ordonna Jack en dirigeant sa lampe vers Owen. « Elle a raison, tu es sarcastique, Owen. Jenny voulait dire un civil, non habitué à ce genre de situation. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle, elle y est habituée ? »

« Plus que je ne peux l'imaginer, Owen… »

« Effrayée par une statue ? » pouffa Owen.

« Pas n'importe quelle statue. » corrigea Jack. « Un ange pleureur est certainement l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses de l'univers. »

Owen haussa les épaules, mais Jenny ne répliqua pas. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à des personnes comme Owen : pas méchantes, mais aussi difficile à cerner qu'à convaincre, surtout au début.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut rester ici. Il y a David, un blessé civil. » appuya Jack en regardant Owen. « Et nous sommes sans moyens de transport, ni communication. »

« Il faudrait retourner à la voiture ! » dit soudainement Tosh comme si cela venait soudainement de lui revenir à l'esprit

Tous la regardèrent : « Quoi… ? »

« J'y ai laissé mon ordinateur. Qui sait, il se pourrait que je trouve une connexion. On pourrait contacter Ianto… »

« On ne peut pas y emmener David. » dit Joanna.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » murmura John apparemment effrayé.

« Jack… » supplia Toshiko.

« Bon, tant pis, on va se séparer. » dit Jack en regardant Tosh. « Tosh, Jenny et moi, on retourne à la voiture; Owen et Gwen, vous conduisez John et ses amis jusqu'à la maison, si vous la trouvez. Vous avez vos oreillettes. Tosh a son GPS. Owen et Gwen, prenez ces émetteurs, on vous retrouvera plus facilement. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Jack ? » demanda Gwen à voir basse.

« Absolument pas. Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose de pas très sympathique. Il nous faut quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible et le mettre sous quarantaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve avec des civils et nous devons les protéger... »

« Ok, je vois. Mais tu sais, Jack, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque habitation dans cette forêt, et j'ai pourtant fait des tas de recherches. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un piège. Ça pourrait être un piège. »

« Nous devons tout de même aller vérifier, mais restez prudents ! » s'exclama Jack, en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. John passa devant pour diriger le premier vers la maison. Owen et Joanna aidèrent David à se relever. Gwen ferma la marche, vérifiant que rien n'arrivait pas derrière.

Jack, Jenny et Tosh leur tournèrent les dos, reprenant le même chemin boueux. Jenny eue la sensation qu'un poids était ôté de ses épaules lorsque les groupes se séparèrent. Elle ne chercha pas à expliquer cette impression : ce n'était pas l'heure de se poser des questions superflues, il y en avait déjà trop en suspens.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'épave. Bien que, selon John, la présumée habitation ne soit pas très éloignée, aucun membre du second groupe n'arriva à apercevoir une quelconque lumière qui aurait pu indiquer sa présence.

Toshiko se précipita vers la voiture, à la recherche de son ordinateur pendant que Jack et Jenny scrutaient les environs avec méfiance. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu oublier de prendre une chose comme son ordinateur : ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais rien n'était normal dans cette forêt. La jeune femme eut la sensation que, d'un coup, quelque chose voulait s'infiltrer dans son esprit, et que, autour d'elle, rien ne tournait plus rond, pas même elle. L'effet du choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, sans doute. Elle tendit la main pour agripper le sac contenant le portable. Jack et Jenny observaient les bois, à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Elle sortit sa tête de l'amas de taule, serrant le sac comme un trésor. Avec lui, elle espérait vraiment pouvoir trouver de l'aide.

Mais à l'instant même où elle se retourna, Tosh se retrouva nez à nez avec un être terrifiant, digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Personne n'aurait pu la reconnaître, sauf Tosh, Ce monstre, sans visage, au corps difforme et aux griffes acérées n'était autre que celui qui la terrifiait étant enfant. Cette apparition impensable la figea de stupeur et d'effroi : elle ne pouvait exister, elle provenait de sa propre imagination ! La bête ne faisait aucun bruit, se contenant de regarder Tosh droit dans les yeux. Enfin, si elle avait eu des yeux, car la créature ne possédait ni yeux, ni nez, ni même une bouche.

Toshiko voulait prévenir Jack et Jenny, toujours occupés à inspecter l'obscurité. « Mais le danger n'est pas là », pensa la jeune femme. Elle tenta un mouvement en direction de son patron. Mais la créature poussa un grognement, un cri à glacer le sang. Les questions se bousculèrent alors dans la tête de Toshiko : Comment peut-elle crier sans bouche ? Comment peut-elle être là ? Est-ce-que Jack et Jenny ont entendu ?... Toutes ces pensées la submergèrent au point qu'elle ne contrôla plus les mouvements de son corps. Ses bras desserrèrent l'étreinte autour du sac, qui s'écrasa avec un craquement sinistre, marquant la fin de l'option informatique Sa bouche laissa échapper un cri inimaginable, son tellement aigu qu'il lui fit mal aux oreilles. Mais elle ne pouvait lâcher du regard la bête devant elle. Comme si elle l'avait hypnotisée.

Jack et Jenny se retournèrent comme un seul homme au hurlement de Tosh. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient pourtant déjà tout vu, ou presque. La bête ne se retourna pas vers eux : elle resta immobile devant Tosh.

Lentement, prudemment, Jack s'approcha de sa coéquipière. Il lui attrapa la main sans lâcher du regard la créature de cauchemar. Il regarda le sac écrasé au sol, et dans un soupir, tira doucement la jeune femme vers lui. Jenny était restée immobile. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle regardait tour à tour, le sous-bois et la créature, elle sentait la force psychique de cette chose envahir l'air autour d'elle.

La bête ne bougea plus, même lorsque Tosh se mit à avancer en direction de Jack. Ils se rapprochèrent de Jenny. Près de la jeune femme, leurs trois regards se croisèrent, des regards désolés et apeurés, délaissant du même coup la bête à quelques pas d'eux. Mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent simultanément dans la direction de la chose, celle-ci avait disparu, évaporée, sans un bruit, un fantôme dans la nuit.


	5. La Maison du Diable

Il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement la voiture renversée aux phares allumés, avec devant elle, un sac d'ordinateur boueux et déformé.

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

« Jack ! » s'exclama Tosh, le regard larmoyant et la voix tremblante. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est que… »

Jack prit Tosh dans ses bras. Jenny se dirigea vers le sac en regardant autour d'elle puis le souleva. Un bruit désolant de métal et de plastique se fit entendre. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la sacoche était en mille morceaux. Elle vérifia tout de même en ouvrant la fermeture-éclaire : ses éléments électroniques et des fragments de plastique roulaient dans le fond. Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

« Je suis désolée. » dit Jenny.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ce… cette chose… elle… elle ne peut pas exister… Je… je suis la seule… Je ne comprends pas…. »

« Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? » demanda Jenny.

« J'ai peur de comprendre ! « dit Jack. « On doit retrouver Owen et Gwen. Vite ! Il va falloir courir. »

Il s'élança en direction du chemin de terre et Tosh, qui s'était légèrement remise de ses émotions, sortit le GPS. Il se mit à clignoter. Deux points apparurent.

« C'est par là. »

Tosh passa devant.

« Jack, que veux-tu dire par j'ai peur de comprendre ? » demanda Jenny alors qu'ils marchaient le plus rapidement possible dans cette foret obscure, avec l'étrange impression que celle-ci se refermait inexorablement sur eux, sans espoir de retour. Les cœurs de Jenny battaient à tout rompre et elle scrutait avec inquiétude les moindres sons provenant des profondeurs de la forêt.

« Je pense que ces étranges apparitions viennent de nous-même. De nos propres peurs. Ce ne sont pas de vrais fantômes… d'ailleurs les fantômes n'existent pas. »

Jenny le regarda d'un air dérouté.

« Ces êtres sont la matérialisation de nos propres frayeurs. De nos pires frayeurs. » expliqua Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « L'ange pleureur est l'être qui te terrifie le plus… et il est apparu. Le monstre que nous venons de voir est apparemment la matérialisation d'un monstre qui terrifiait Tosh lorsqu'elle était petite. C'est bien ça, Tosh ? »

« Le monstre que je croyais trouver sous mon lit, ou dans mon armoire. » confirma-t-elle.

« Et c'est ton propre esprit qui l'a créé. » compléta Jenny.

« Il est apparu au moment propice. » continua Jack. Lorsque tu avais entre les mains le seul moyen de nous sortir de tout ça. »

« Comme pour l'ange… » reprit Jenny. « Je voulais partir, il est apparu juste à ce moment-là… »

« Quelque chose veut que nous restions ici. »

« Et tu penses avoir une idée de ce que ça peut-être ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle pressait le pas.

« Peut-être bien ! Une espèce très ancienne. Qui se nourrit de la peur. Tu connais la légende du Joueur de flûte… Il se trouve que cette légende est en fait la réalité et qu'il se nourrit de la peur. Et se pourrait bien qu'il s'agisse de lui. Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Je n'arrive pas encore à trouver quoi… Mais ça ne colle pas… »

Jenny regardait et écoutait Jack avec fascination et appréhension, buvant la moindre de ses paroles et la recevant comme ce qu'elle était, une préparation au danger, souvent mortel. Il l'avait toujours impressionné, presque autant que le Docteur. Elle se sentait toujours toute petite à côté de lui et, de manière assez déroutante, tout autant en sécurité qu'en grand danger. Elle cherchait inconsciemment de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle en savait d'avantage sur lui que lui n'en savait sur elle ou même sur lui-même. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle se trompait.

« Là, Jack… Regarde… Une maison. » s'écria Tosh.

« Un manoir, oui ! » s'exclama Jenny. « Comment avons-nous pu manquer ça ? »

« C'est magnifique... heu… ils sont à l'intérieur… Gwen et Owen sont à l'intérieur… »

C'était un gigantesque manoir, digne des plus grandes histoires gothiques : massif, imposant et aussi terrifiant qu'ensorcelant, le lieu idéal pour parler de maison hantée. Jenny se retrouva bouche-bée face à ce manoir dont il faut bien le dire, elle ne pensait pas qu'il existait. Elle avait encore d'ailleurs du mal à y croire, comme si ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'était qu'un mirage.

De la lumière éclaira le premier étage.

« C'est là que se trouve Owen et Gwen. » expliqua Tosh en montrant du doigt la fenêtre qui venait de s'éclairer.

Par politesse, ils frappèrent à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Ils décidèrent donc d'ouvrir la porte, qui ne leur résista pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse sortie d'une autre époque. Le hall d'entrée, majestueux, laissa apparaitre un immense escalier en bois, marbre et fer forgé. Deux statues de griffons semblaient en garder l'entrée. La porte derrière eux se referma dans un grincement angoissant, digne des films d'horreur. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un rappel

« Bon, prenons cet escalier... »

Nos trois courageux amis se trouvèrent plongés dans un décor de film fantastique. Ne manquait que les toiles d'araignées. Et le monstre…

« Qui a vu _La maison du Diable_ ? » proposa Jenny avec un froncement de sourcil.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, là où la lumière avait fait son apparition et ils trouvèrent effectivement le premier groupe installé dans un petit salon.

« Jack… » s'écria Gwen en se levant de son siège.

« Pas d'ordinateur, je suis désolé. » compléta Jack.

On pouvait presque sentir leur regret.

« Personne n'habite ici ? » demanda Jenny.

« On dirait bien que non. » répondit Gwen.

« Mais il y a de l'électricité. » ajouta Owen.

« Et ça veut dire qu'il y a peut-être aussi un téléphone. » compléta Tosh.

« Nous devons fouiller ce manoir ! »

Joanna se leva et s'approcha de Jack : « Monsieur…euh… Capitaine, je veux dire, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je crois que John sait quelque chose à propos de ce lieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air d'en savoir plus que nous... »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est lui qui nous a donné l'idée de venir ici. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a été mis au courant du problème de mon amie, mais il est venu nous voir, David et moi, en nous disant que ce serait bien de venir voir par nous-mêmes ce qui se passe ici. Et…»

« Ok, je vois. Je vais lui parler, nous irons faire le tour de cette bâtisse après. »

Jack se rapprocha de John tandis que Joanna rejoignait son petit ami : « Bon ! John ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de tout me dire ! » demanda Jack.

« Vous désirez savoir si je suis célibataire ? Si c'est ça, désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé ! » répondit John dans un grand sourire, à la fois excitant et déroutant.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait rien fait pour inciter le jeune homme à lui poser une telle question, mais Gwen ne le croirait jamais. Encore heureux qu'elle soit occupée à discuter avec Joanna et l'aider à lui faire remonter la pente.

« Quoi ? Je… non, pas du tout… Je voulais savoir comment vous est venue l'idée de venir vadrouiller dans cette forêt en pleine nuit. » d'une façon plutôt autoritaire.

« Heu… et bien… c'est David qui m'en a parlé. Il m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à l'amie de Joanna et je me suis dit, un peu bêtement, je dois l'avouer, que ce serait peut-être sympa de venir faire un tour, par curiosité. On m'avait déjà parlé de ce coin, et même de ce château. Il est pas mal hein. Bien entendu, tout ça me semble une bien moins bonne idée à présent… »

« C'est donc David qui vous a parlé de cet endroit le premier ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Bien ! Merci ! »

Jack laissa John assis sur un des fauteuils du petit salon. Il eut l'étrange impression que le jeune homme était parfaitement à sa place dans ce lieu terrifiant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jenny qui discutait à voix basse avec Tosh. Cette dernière semblait trouver un certain soulagement à se plonger dans les entrailles de la machine tandis que Jenny… Jenny observait John en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle le trouvait curieusement à sa place, elle aussi ?

Jack revint à Joanna : « Affaire réglée, mademoiselle. C'est votre ami ici présent qui a prévenu John à propos de cette forêt et de ce qui est arrivé à votre amie. C'est ce qui lui a donné l'idée, stupide, de venir voir tout ça par lui-même et de vous mêler à cette histoire. «

« Quoi, mais c'est impossible… Je… Non !»

« Calmez-vous Joanna ! David, avez-vous parlé à John de ce qui est arrivé à Jill ? »

David, encore sous le choc de sa chute, regarda Jack d'un œil vide et lui répondit d'un oui très évasif.

« Bien, merci, David ! On ne va pas plus vous embêter. Jenny, on va voir si on trouve un téléphone. »

« Il serait plus prudent que nous soyons trois, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui ! Owen, tu restes avec nos trois nouveaux amis ? »

« Oui, ça vaut mieux… »

« Et moi, je vais voir si je peux tout de même tirer quelque chose de cet ordinateur… » ajouta Tosh avec détermination.

« Bien ! Gwen, tu viens avec nous. Et si vous voyez quoi que ce soit de suspect, vous nous contactez immédiatement par radio ! »

« Oui Jack, ne t'en fais pas répondit Tosh ! »


	6. Labyrinthe

Jack, accompagné des deux jeunes femmes, commença à faire le tour du premier étage de l'impressionnante bâtisse.

Ils avaient l'impression de tourner dans un labyrinthe. Les couloirs se recoupaient et se recroisaient. Les tableaux qui ornaient les murs cramoisis semblaient tous se ressembler.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on tourne en rond. » affirma subitement Jenny. « J'ai circulé dans un endroit légèrement identique à celui-là, il y a peu de temps. En plus… disons… extra-terrestre… »

Tous se turent durant plusieurs minutes, inspectant consciencieusement chaque pièce.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ce John a quelque chose de bizarre ? » reprit subitement Jenny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jenny ?

« Je ne sais pas. Je le trouve… étrange…Pas vous ? Vous avez remarqué sa tenue ? »

« Je dirais qu'il a un style gothique. » commenta Gwen avec nonchalance.

« Qui colle parfaitement à la situation. » ajouta Jack en riant.

« Cet endroit lui va comme un gant. » compléta Gwen.

« Justement, vous avez remarqué ses gants ? »

« C'est un style, Jenny. Un style qui se développe de plus en plus. »

« Tu en es sûre, Gwen ? Oh, . Il a quelque chose…de… C'est indéfinissable. Il ne te paraît pas du tout bizarre ? »

« Tu peux en croire mon expérience, j'ai vu bien pire que lui. »

« Peut-être que ça fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas venue en visite sur la Terre des années 2000, j'ai des choses à rattraper… »

« N'empêche qu'il me donne des frissons ce garçon » pensa la jeune fille.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait loin d'elle. Sa présence la perturbait. Elle se sentait épiée et oppressée. A moins que ce ne soit tout cet endroit, toute cette histoire, et la vue de cet ange pleureur…enfin tout ce qui venait de ce passer cette nuit. Elle n'était pas aussi sensible d'habitude. Etait-ce le fait d'être passée aussi près de la mort moins d'une semaine avant ? Elle devait se concentrer sur la façon de sortir d'ici, c'était la seule façon de se s'enlever ce garçon de l'esprit et toutes ces idées perturbantes avec. Elle n'ajouta plus rien à propos de John, mais suite à ses réflexions dans le but de se remettre la tête à l'endroit, ce fut elle qui brisa à nouveau le silence :

« Jack, Gwen, j'ai une théorie à propos de ce fantôme - ou ces fantômes je ne sais pas trop comment les appeler. Le premier que nous avons vu, l'ange… Eh bien, je viens de me rappeler une chose étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté des yeux une fois dans la voiture. Même lorsque tu t'es penché pour fermer la portière, je ne l'ai pas quitté du regard, pas une seule fois. Il devait le savoir, il devait le sentir… et il a pourtant bougé... Sauf que je ne rappelle pas de l'avoir vu bouger, ce qui est plutôt perturbant. Ensuite, Owen l'a regardé durant une grande partie du trajet. En fait, jusqu'à l'accident… Accident provoqué également par un ange… »

Tout en continuant d'inspecter la maison, Jack et Gwen écoutaient avec attention les paroles de Jenny : « Où veux-tu en venir Jenny ? ».

« Tout simplement au fait que ces choses doivent être regardées pour exister. Souviens-toi du monstre de Tosh. Lorsque nous l'avons quitté des yeux, il a disparu. Idem pour l'ange, après l'accident, il n'était plus là, et je suis persuadée que c'est parce que nous avons rompu le contact visuel. »

Devant le silence de ses amis, Jenny ajouta :

« Quelle est la plus grande particularité d'un ange pleureur ? ».

« Il ne bouge pas tant qu'on le regarde. »

« Exactement, et c'est justement ce que cette chose voulait, que je la regarde… Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec Tosh. Elle m'a avoué avoir eu la sensation d'être hypnotisée par son apparition, quelle devait la regarder même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Je n'ai pas eu cette sensation, je pense que cela vient du fait que je suis très peu sensible au contrôle mental. Tu pourras demander au Docteur, quand tu le reverras. » ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Jack. « Cette créature a certainement réussi à fouiller dans ma tête, mais sans en prendre le contrôle. Et comme le contact devait être gardé pour qu'il réussisse à exister, quoi de mieux qu'un ange pleureur ? Une créature dont j'ai réellement peur et qu'on regarde volontairement, sans avoir recours au contrôle mental… »

« Elle a raison ! » s'exclama Jack.

« Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, les apparitions sont arrivées au moment où nous avions un plan pour partir. Que ce soit par téléportation, en voiture ou grâce à un ordinateur, nous voulions quitter cette forêt. »

« Joanna m'a raconté que David voulait rentrer, faire demi-tour et que peu de temps après, il a vu sa chauve-souris. » expliqua Gwen.

« Tout ça colle à la perfection ! »

« Je vous parie que si nous tombons sur un téléphone, soit il ne fonctionnera pas, soit l'un de nous trois va voir un fantôme ! » prédit Gwen.

Jack appuya sur son oreillette et essaya de contacter les personnes dans le salon. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Il abandonna immédiatement l'inspection de la maison pour revenir vers le reste du groupe.

Il tenta de retrouver le chemin du salon, mais les pièces dans cet endroit de malheur se ressemblaient toutes et il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ils s'étaient bel et bien égarés. Pour un homme qui avait parcouru des planètes entières, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier !

Gwen poussa une porte et tomba sur une chambre dont le style était totalement différent des autres pièces. On aurait pu se croire dans une habitation moderne. Le lit était défait. Sur la table de chevet, elle aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait depuis près d'une heure. Elle fonça vers le combiné mais sentit alors son pied être saisi. Elle baissa les yeux - souhaitant que ce soit simplement un pli dans le tapis qui l'ait fait trébucher - et découvrit le visage de Ryhs, défiguré comme dans les films de zombies. Elle ne réussit pas à crier mais ne put s'empêcher de penser « C'est donc ça qui m'effraye le plus, mon petit ami zombifié ! ». Le monstre souleva sa jambe de pantalon et découvrit sa peau nue. Il approcha sa bouche de sa jambe et la mordit jusqu'au sang. Elle senti son cœur et son estomac se retourner. La chose tenta de la tirer sous le lit. Elle essaya de se retenir, mais elle s'écroula sous la puissance du monstre. Sa tête heurta le pied de lit en métal et elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le tapis.

Jack et Jenny n'avaient pas vu Gwen entrer dans cette pièce, trop occupé à s'affairer sur l'oreillette. Lorsqu'ils la cherchèrent, il était trop tard. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à la réveiller. Elle était en vie, mais pas moyen de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

« Regarde sa jambe ! » s'exclama Jenny.

Sa jambe de pantalon était déchirée jusqu'au genou. Mais il n'y avait aucune marque suspecte sur sa peau. Pas de trace de morsure, ni de quoi que ce soit.

« Elle a vu son fantôme. Et il l'a touché, physiquement j'entends. »

« C'est comme s'il s'était nourrit de sa peur ! » constata Jenny.

« Je crois que c'est exactement ça. Et il ne veut pas que nous trouvions le moyen de partir d'ici… »

Il regarda sur la table de chevet le téléphone, dont le fil avait été arraché : « Je te parie un voyage en TARDIS que le fil n'était pas dans cet état lorsque Gwen est entrée ici. »

« C'est plus que certain. » acquiesça Jenny. « Mais que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Nous devons retrouver les autres ! Laissons Gwen ici pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit plus en danger pour l'instant. Je suis presque sûr que c'est à nous qu'il va en vouloir à présent. »

« Mais l'ange pleureur ne va plus marcher sur moi ! »

« Alors, c'est moi qui vais y avoir droit. » affirma Jack.

« Et quelle est la chose qui t'effraye le plus ? » demanda Jenny avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« C'est une excellente question ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !» continua-t-il en prenant Jenny par la main.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Gwen sur laquelle ils avaient posé un drap pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, ils quittèrent la chambre. Jack et Jenny ouvraient toutes les portes qu'ils pouvaient, espérant trouver un indice sur la direction à prendre. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le premier étage. Ils ne le souhaitaient d'ailleurs pas. Après d'interminables minutes à tourner dans les couloirs, le duo tomba sur le grand escalier menant à la porte principale.

« Le salon est forcément par-là. » s'exclama Jenny en tendant le bras vers le couloir suivant.

Jack et elle accélèrent le pas lorsqu'une voix les surprit, venant du rez-de-chaussée : « Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont encore là-bas ? » .

Les yeux de Jack croisèrent ceux de Jenny. Cette voix leur était familière, beaucoup trop familière. Et impossible.


	7. Les marches de la peur

« Alors, on ose me regarder, ou pas ? »

La créature prenait apparemment de l'assurance et de la force. Elle était à présent capable de parler et de communiquer directement avec ses « hôtes ». Et le contact visuel n'était plus nécessaire pour lui permettre d'exister.

Jenny et Jack se retournèrent simultanément et regardèrent au pied de l'escalier. Un grand et bel homme, tout sourire, les regardait. Mais cet homme n'était évidemment pas l'original. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'original se trouvait à ce moment même debout aux côtés de Jenny.

« Je suis donc ce qui me fait le plus peur. » soupira Jack.

« C'est bien ça, mon Capitaine. » dit son double monstrueux

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » s'exclama Jenny, qui tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer sa surprise, observant avec vigilance l'être beaucoup trop proche pour être inoffensif.

« Et si vous descendiez pour que nous puissions un peu discuter, en tête à tête. Ou pour un corps à corps, si vous préférez, mon Capitaine. Je dois dire que ce visage et ce corps sont plutôt pas mal et les regarder de plus près serait vraiment très tentant. »

« Jack, tu ne vas pas y aller ? » s'inquiéta Jenny.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir y couper. »

Il prit Jenny dans ses bras et la serra en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal à l'épaule. Elle sentit alors qu'il lui glissait discrètement quelque chose dans la main qu'elle avait gardée près de son corps. S'éloignant de quelques centimètres, il la regarda dans les yeux, faisant mille recommandations muettes.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. » ajouta-t-il tout de même.

« Non, Jack…Non… Ne me demande pas de faire ça, je t'en prie… »

Il posa un baiser sur le front de Jenny, puis descendit l'escalier, Jenny passa sa main dans le dos, sans que le « fantôme » ne la remarque. Jack s'arrêta juste en face de son double.

« Discutons un peu alors ! » dit le Jack d'origine avec morgue.

De l'étage, Jenny observait la scène insolite. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, son visage se crispa tandis qu'elle serrait le présent de Jack. Si elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle senti son estomac se tordre à l'idée de ce qu'il venait implicitement de lui demander.

« Je ne m'étais jamais vu sous cet angle. » continua Jack en tournant autour de son double. « J'aime bien la ligne de la mâchoire. »

« Tu ne te demandes même pas comment tu peux être ce qui te fait le plus peur ? »

« Parce que je l'ai très bien compris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Mais ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me l'apprendre. »

Jenny restait figée, pareille aux statues de griffons gardant l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre répondre à la volonté de Jack. . Et un sentiment d'inconfort et d'oppressement s'empara d'elle, grandissant graduellement au fur et à mesure des interminables secondes où Jack continuait à discuter. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle agisse mais se sentait comme retenue par une puissance invisible qui de plus en plus prenait le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Tu es tellement unique Jack. Et ton cher Docteur n'est pas là pour t'expliquer ce qui t'arrives. Comme c'est triste. » ironisa le double.

Les deux Jack étaient revenus à leur position de départ, face à face. Le vrai Jack à gauche, la copie à droite.

« Je ne sais pourquoi il est si compliqué de me glisser dans l'esprit de ton amie, là-haut. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'arriverai à l'avoir lorsque tu seras piégé à ton tour dans une terreur sans fin. J'ai déjà gagné en puissance grâce à Gwen Cooper. Elle était délicieuse d'ailleurs. Et, regarde, je commence déjà à trouver un chemin en direction de ta petite protégée, je sens que ça va être amusant… »

« Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile. » s'écria le vrai Capitaine, puis, se tournant vers Jenny, il cria : « Jenny, maintenant ! »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle fit non de la tête.. La chose commençait à avoir du pouvoir sur elle. Elle devenait plus forte. Jenny la sentait la torturer mentalement. Elle voulait pouvoir le faire. . Elle devait le contrer. Elle devait le faire. Elle était assez forte pour ça, bien que tout son être fût en train de se briser.. Elle leva son bras valide, découvrant le revolver de Jack. Elle le pointa en direction du Jack de gauche, mais sa main refusait d'obéir à cet ordre terrible. Elle savait ce que Jack était, elle savait qui il était et ce qu'il deviendrait, cela rendait son geste encore plus insupportable. Se suicider n'aurait pas été plus douloureux.

En sanglot, elle hurla : « Je suis désolée Jack. »

Jack avait compris que fermer simplement fermer les yeux ne serait pas efficace à présent que la créature avait gagné en énergie. Il devait mourir pour briser le lien. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle tira droit dans le front de son cher Capitaine. Instantanément, le double disparut.

Au même instant, une autre détonation se fit entendre. Jenny laissa tomber l'arme qui dégringola quelques marches en bondissant désagréablement. Elle toucha son abdomen. Elle sentit le sang couler, savait que c'était grave. Elle se retourna lentement en vacillant et vit alors Owen une arme pointée dans sa direction :

« Owen… » murmura-t-elle et elle s'effondra sur la moquette qui, de beige, devint écarlate.

Owen lâcha son révolver et porta la main à sa bouche. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il venait de tirer dans le dos de Jenny ! Une femme blonde apparut alors derrière lui. Elle fit le tour du jeune homme, se planta face à lui et dit : « Tu vois ce que tu viens de faire. Tu es médecin et tu viens de tirer sur quelqu'un d'innocent. »

« Mais…mais… tu ne peux pas être ici… Tu es morte… Katie… »

« Oh oui, Owen, je suis morte, et tu n'as rien fait pour me sauver… C'est de ta faute… Et ça recommence… Tous les monstres que tu as traqués, Owen, tous ceux que tu as charcutés… Tout le sang que tu as vu… Tes amis… ton équipe… Tu n'as pas compris que Torchwood était un aimant à monstres ? Tu es un monstre Owen, un monstre… pareils aux autres. »

La jeune femme se colla à lui, murmura d'un ton consolateur qu'elle lui pardonnait, qu'elle lui pardonnait tout.

Le visage de la douce jeune femme se transforma alors en celui d'un cadavre grimaçant. Owen hurla comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Son cœur sembla être sur le point d'éclater. La main décomposée de la femme se posa sur son bras. Et il s'effondra à son tour, à quelques centimètres de Jenny.

Jack ouvrit les yeux en suffoquant. Il se redressa d'un bond, prêt à tout, mais il était seul. Le double était parti… mais Jenny aussi !. Il l'appela en vain. Il aperçut son révolver au milieu des marches. Le ramassant, il grimpa lentement les dernières marches. Il découvrit alors les corps inanimés de Jenny et d'Owen. Il se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas été attrapée par la présence mystérieuse de la maison. Sa blessure était atrocement réelle. Il se précipita auprès de la jeune fille.

« Oh, Jenny… »

Elle respirait donc elle était toujours vivante. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui venait de ce passer mais il ne pouvait rester là, il devait toujours arrêter une créature de cauchemar encore non identifiée.

Il passa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, et découvrit au même instant l'arme d'Owen posée sur le sol. Il comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Sur le moment, il ne put en croire ses yeux, comment son collègue avait-il pu faire ça à Jenny ? Mais il se ravisa en se disant que la présence malveillante du manoir devait y être pour quelque chose. Mais si Owen était ici, où se trouvait Toshiko ? Et les trois étudiants ? Ils devaient certainement être eux aussi sous l'emprise de cette force maléfique. Toutes ces réflexions ne prirent qu'une fraction de seconde dans la tête de Jack.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais nous sortir tous de là ! » dit Jack en caressant les cheveux de Jenny et regardant Owen.

Il avait un peu de temps : la blessure n'était pas immédiatement fatale. Et il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, prenant le pendentif de Jenny entre ses doigts, il murmura : « Je vais vous la ramener, ne vous en faites pas… Je vais vous la ramener… ! » Il était inutile de mentionner à qui il s'adressait : à seule la personne qui comptait autant pour elle que pour lui. Mais il devait bien avouer, il ne savait pas vraiment comment tenir sa parole. Il était à présent seul face à l'inconnu, ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de tout faire pour gagner. Mais la tâche allait s'annoncer plus que compliquée.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un ronronnement étrange, montant des profondeurs de la demeure.


	8. Vampire, vous avez dis vampire?

Regardant une fois encore Jenny : « Tiens bon Jenny, tiens bon ! »

Il descendit les marches aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable. Il sortit de la maison. Étrangement, il s'attendait à ce que la porte lui résiste mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le son était plus puissant à l'extérieur. Se concentrant sur ce ronronnement, il se dirigea dans sa direction. Il se rendit vite compte que le bruit venait d'un petit chalet de jardin, très proche du manoir. Jack s'y précipita, ouvrit la porte et découvrit d'autres marches s'enfonçant dans la terre. Une cave ? Dans cet abri de jardin ? Le son était devenu assourdissant. Il dévala l'escalier pour aboutir dans une pièce sombre et humide. Une vraie antre de vampire. Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Alors, devant lui se dressa une créature de cauchemar. Sauf que celle-là n'avait rien d'une construction mentale. Devant lui se trouvait John, debout devant ce qui semblait être un post d'opération alien. Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

« Surpris, Jack ? » lui lança John d'un ton moqueur.

Jack ne répondit rien. Mais son regard parla pour lui. Ainsi que ses poings serrés.

« Vous êtes un de mes plus grands échecs Jack. Mais pas pour très longtemps, rassurez-vous ! Si cette fille n'avait pas été là, cette fille étrange à l'esprit si puissant, je vous aurais déjà dans ma collection, soyez-en certain. »

« Vous voulez surement parler de Jenny. Ah, les filles, elles sont coriaces, n'est-ce pas…et surtout ma Jenny. Ah si vous la connaissiez comme je la connais, elle va vous donner du fil é retordre, soyez en certain. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué ce regard, si volontaire, si déterminé, si… »

Jack essayait de gagner du temps. De détourner l'attention de la chose. Il avait aperçu dans le fond de la pièce deux masses obscures et s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Joanna de David. Si le garçon était visiblement toujours dans les vapes, ce n'était pas le cas de Joanna. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger et tentait de trouver une solution pour les faire sortir tout en s'occupant du « John ».

« Oui, votre très chère Jenny. D'ailleurs, que ne lui avez-vous pas demandé de faire ? Jack, vous vous rendez compte de la dureté du geste que vous lui avez dit d'effectuer. Mais qu'importe, n'est-il pas? Tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre, sauf vous, n'est-ce pas, alors pourquoi pas elle est aujourd'hui ? J'ai la possibilité d'entrer dans son esprit, à présent qu'elle est inconsciente. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs dire merci à Owen. Sans lui, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. »

Jack s'inquiétait pour Jenny, s'inquiétait pour Owen, s'inquiétait pour Gwen.

« Et cette Jenny est si délicieuse. Sa vie est remplie de peur, mais il y a très peu de chose qui l'atteigne réellement. Courageuse petite chose. C'est comme si son esprit était verrouillé par une force d'une puissance incommensurable. Mais elle est à présent beaucoup plus faible, et les remparts qui bloquent la partie de sa mémoire qui a été occultée sont en train de sauter les uns après les autres. J'ai regardé en elle et j'y ai vu toutes sortes de choses surprenantes… Elle a un secret, vous savez, un grand secret… même pour elle. Elle l'ignore, mais il y a un réservoir de peur immense en elle. Caché. Tentant. Délicieusement tentant, ça oui. Et je suis en train d'ouvrir ce coffre aux trésors… Hum… Un vrai festin en perspective. Le seul petit problème, c'est que j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit trop faible pour supporter ce que je vais lui faire découvrir. Elle risque d'en mourir, ça oui. »

« Elle est beaucoup plus forte que vous ne l'imaginez et, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous laisserez pas faire, soyez en certain. », affirma Jack avec assurance.

« Et comment pensez-vous y arriver ? »

Jack fit mine de réfléchir un instant, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jenny, en train de se vider de son sang, mais il ne pouvait aller plus vite en besogne. D'un coup, sur un ton de défi, il lança à la créature.

« J'imagine que vous ne vous appelez pas réellement John, n'est-il pas ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous cacher, cher Capitaine ! »

« John… Vous ne pouviez rien trouver de plus original ? Vraiment, John, c'est d'un commun ! »

« Vous trouvez ? » s'étonna la bête à tête humaine.

« Oh que oui ! Et je parie que vous n'avez pas de nom de famille. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Une intuition, cher ami. Il se trouve que ce prénom est tellement commun que toute la personnalité de la personne qui le porte se trouve de dans son patronyme. Watson, Lennon, ou encore Barrowman, pour ne citer qu'eux… Leur nom de famille fait leur renommée. Et je peux continuer comme ça très longtemps… John Smith, Oh oui, quel homme, un nom commun pour un être hors du commun… Et j'oubliais… ce jeune médecin, comment s'appelait-t-il déjà ? Tennyson, oui, c'est ça, Tennyson. Quel bel homme, ce Tennyson. » ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même. « Je crois d'ailleurs avoir quelques peu profité de la situation pour le coup ! Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet hôpital de Manchester, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser un examen approfondit de cette blessure à la cuisse… »

Jack se doutait qu'en déstabilisant mentalement la créature, il aurait la possibilité de parvenir à ses fins. Il jetait de très discrets coups d'œil vers Joanna qui tremblait de peur et qui était recroquevillée contre David.

« Stop, stop, stop… Je ne vous suis plus Jack, soyez plus clair ! »

« Tout cela signifie simplement que vous ne leur arrivez pas à la cheville, vous ne dépassez même pas leur chaussette. » lança alors Jack sur un ton de défi.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du message que vous souhaitez me faire passer, mon cher…si message il y a… »

« Ne réfléchissez pas d'avantage, John… Il se trouve juste que j'ai compris ce que vous êtes. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez, mais j'ai compris ce que vous êtes. »

« Oh, et que suis-je dans ce cas, mon Capitaine ? »

« Vous êtes un insecte, un moustique qui se nourrit de la peur de ses victimes. Un vampire en d'autres termes, un vampire émotionnel. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un parasite. »

Joanna semblait tout écouter et perdre un peu de son air figé.

« Bien, mon Capitaine, très bien ! Je vais même me permettre d'éclairer votre lanterne, je suis un Psychovore, de la planèteKilgore ! Mais dites- moi, mon Capitaine, pensez-vous que cela vous aidera, vous ou vos amis ? »

« Il se trouve que j'ai très légèrement l'impression que vous ne vous nourrissez que de la peur de vos victimes, très cher John. Une autre émotion risquerait de provoquer en vous une grosse d'indigestion, voire une intoxication. Ce qui explique votre étrange accoutrement, en particulier les gants. Vous ne pouvez risquer aucun contact avec une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. La joie, l'amour ou la colère risquerait très certainement de vous faire disjoncter, non ? Quoique… à bien y penser, vous êtes déjà un cas assez particulier. »

« Que voilà une théorie intéressante, très cher Jack. Et que pensez-vous faire de cette découverte ? Vos amis sont paralysés par la terreur ! Il ne reste plus que nous ! »

Jack éclata de rire et croisa le regard de Joanna, s'adressant à elle sans que le Psychovore le sache.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ici, que vous avez créé cet endroit terrifiant. La peur est une émotion si forte… »

« Si délicieuse ! » ronronna le vampire.

« Mais il y a d'autres émotions que la peur, vous savez. Il y a l'amour. On peut faire presque n'importe quoi par amour. Et quand l'objet de notre amour est en danger, il y a la colère. Vous n'avez jamais expérimenté la colère ? C'est très, très puissant comme émotion. »

« Et alors ? Vous êtes en colère contre moi ? » demanda innocemment la créature.

« Oh oui. Mais pas autant qu'elle ! » dit Jack en pointant Joanna qui s'était redressée et dont les joues flamboyaient de colère et de rage.

John se retourna et Joanna plaqua l'une de ses mains sur le visage de la créature, une expression haineuse clairement visible.

« Ca, c'est pour Jill ! » lança-t-elle

John hurla et voulu s'éloigner, mais Joanna posa son autre main et il fut paralysé de douleur.

« Et ça c'est pour David ! »

Le Psychovorese mit à se débattre, mais Joanna ne lâcha pas prise, laissant toute sa colère se diffuser par l'intermédiaire de ses paumes. Au bout de quelques secondes, la créature ne fut plus qu'un tas gémissant et tremblotant, mais Joanna garda ses mains collées. Elle était à présent allongée sur la bête, qui hurlait et se débattait de toutes ses forces. Plus la créature faiblissait, plus la colère de Joanna se dissipait. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes avec ce contact, la créature ne bougea plus. Jack s'approcha seulement à cet instant de la jeune fille. Il la remit sur ses pieds, mais elle garda le regard fixé sur l'alien, prête à un second round s'il faisait mine de bouger à nouveau. Essoufflée et en sueur, couverte de terre et de détritus, elle ressemblait à un monstre elle-même, mais son air ravi et triomphant était très humain et elle sourit à Jack. Au sol, la chose qui avait été John était étendue, les yeux grands ouverts, morte.

« Overdose de colère, tu vois ce que ça fait… Hein… »

Jack prit Joanna dans ses bras : « Bravo et merci Joanna, bravo et merci ! Vous avez été formidable ! Il vous a sous-estimé et vous avez su en profiter. »

Au fond de la pièce, on entendit un bruit sourd. David venait de sortir de sa torpeur. Il gigotait, s'agitait, tentant de se libérer de ses liens, sans succès. Joanna se précipita pour aider son petit ami, en commençant par le bâillon.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Et que fait John par terre ? Mais… »

« C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, sortons d'ici… »

Et elle planta un long baiser sur ses lèvres et, s'il en fut surpris, il se rassura également complètement.


	9. Juste une illusion

Abrégeant la discussion et le reste entre David et Joanna, Jack leur montra la sortie. Ce n'était pas l'heure de papoter, il fallait immédiatement quitter l'espèce cave, d'autant plus que d'étranges et inquiétants bruits commençaient à se faire entendre à la surface. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu en plein tremblement de terre. Ce qui avait été un magnifique manoir était en train de tomber en ruines. Tuiles, briques et pierres s'effondraient au sol en un fracas interminable, comme un château de carte soufflé par le vent. Mais l'équipe de Torchwood était encore à l'intérieur ! Hurlant au couple de s'éloigner de la maison, Jack se précipita à l'intérieur, évitant tant bien que mal les chutes incessantes de débris. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait trouver à l'étage. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Au sommet, il découvrit Owen, réveillé et qui tentait désespérément de protéger Jenny. Jack s'approcha d'eux.

« Owen, elle est en vie ? »

Owen fit signe que oui.

« Tu dois immédiatement sortir d'ici. Tu arriveras à porter Jenny dehors ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais la sortir de là …Mais Jack, où vas-tu… ? Oh… Gwen ! Tosh ! »

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Jack était déjà en train de courir à l'intérieur du chaos.

« Hey, je suis là… »

Toshiko se glissait entre deux immenses poutres qui s'étaient effondrées en X, bloquant tout le corridor.

« Bien ! Je vais chercher Gwen, je crois savoir où elle est, sortez-tous ! Tout de suite ! » ajouta Jack en criant alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un nuage de poussière.

Il activa le traceur qu'il avait posé sur Gwen et se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle était à présent à quelques mètres de lui, mais l'intégrité de la maison diminuait de seconde en seconde et rien ne laissait présager qu'elle reste debout encore bien longtemps.

Il hurla le prénom de Gwen, espérant que sa voix couvre les autres bruits. Il fut soulagé d'entendre une réponse toute proche, dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu'il suivait tant bien que mal.

Deux secondes plus tard, il aperçut le visage de Gwen, couverte de poussière mais indemne. Lui tendant la main, il l'aida escalader sans encombre les morceaux d'une partie du plafond qui venait de s'écraser, puis ils se précipitèrent vers le grand escalier. Jack fut soulagé de ne plus trouver personne lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà en sécurité ! Ils posèrent ensemble le pied sur la première marche quand tout l'édifice se mit à trembler. Gwen s'agrippa à Jack, mais la chute fut inévitable et ils déboulèrent les marches. Jack. Ils dévalèrent l'ensemble de l'escalier accrochés l'un à l'autre. Jack fit de son mieux pour protéger la jeune femme qui n'avait pas comme lui le talent de se réparer tout seul.

Ils sortirent juste à temps : derrière eux, ce qui avait été un splendide manoir était un tas de poussière.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Gwen en observant le manoir en morceaux.

« Toute cette maison était une construction mentale de John. À sa mort, la cohésion a été altérée et voilà le résultat. Il n'y avait effectivement pas d'habitation dans ce bois, Gwen, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. C'était lui qui avait tout crée, pour nous appâter ! »

« John ? » s'étonna Gwen.

Mais cessant là ses explications, Jack s'occupa de Jenny. S'agenouillant auprès d'elle il évita un instant de croiser le regard d'Owen. Maintenant que le mal était fait, il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver.

« Comment s'en sort-elle ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Elle tient le coup. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son patron avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille inconsciente : « J'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer Jack. Je n'ai pas réfléchi…mais je ne voulais pas la tuer, j'ai fait en sorte que… que… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, dévoré par le regard perçant de Jack, empreint de détermination, de tendresse et de compassion.

« Sache qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal, Owen ! J'ai une entière confiance en elle. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as été commandé par le psychovore.

-Mais elle était là, tu sais, je l'ai vu, Jack, elle était là, Kat… elle était là…

-Je sais, Owen, il était très puissant et savait comment nous faire du mal. Mais il est mort à présent, et tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper d'elle, ajouta-t-il en montrant Jenny de la tête. Tu es docteur…je te fais entièrement confiance. »

Il caressa les cheveux bruns de sa protégée : « Penses-tu qu'on puisse se risquer à la transporter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle semble tenir le coup et il semblerait que la blessure ai cessé de saigner, mais je n'ai pas de aucun appareil, pas même mon stéthoscope… »

Jack se mit à fouiller dans la poche de la veste de Jenny et en sortit le tournevis sonique ensanglanté : « Essaye avec ça ! Je pense qu'il va marcher. »

« Comment dois-je procéder ? »

«Ça n'a jamais semblé être compliqué à utiliser. Normalement, tu appuies sur ce bouton et le passes le long de son corps. Tu devrais avoir des résultats. »

Owen prit l'instrument et fit comme Jack lui avait conseillé. Le tournevis émit son bruit habituel. Comme Jack l'avait prédit, John avait perturbé leurs perceptions quant à tous les moyens de communication et tous les appareils susceptibles d'aider à quitter cette forêt. La puissance du psychovore leur avait faire croire que le sonic ne marchait pas. Il était vraiment terrifiant.

« Je suis désolé, Jack… »

« Quoi, elle va mal ?… Elle ne va pas s'en sortir ? »

« Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai de drôle d'informations. C'est étrange. Je crois que ça ne marche pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Le sonique-truc me dit que les deux cœurs battent correctement. »

« C'est normal, Owen. »

« Oh excuses-moi, je ne savais pas, elle est de… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment… D'autres infos ? »

« Aucun organe vital touché. Il semblerait que j'ai bien visé… »

Dans les circonstances, ça valait mieux.

« Ses constantes sont bonnes, mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange… À part les deux cœurs, je veux dire. »

« Quoi… »

« Le bidule ne cesse de me dire État de sommeil paradoxal prolongé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… »

« Ça signifie que le moment est certainement venu. »

« Quoi ? Jack ? Je ne comprends pas. Quel moment ? »

« On doit partir d'ici, retourner à la voiture… »

Gwen s'approcha et lui tendit un cellulaire : « Téléphone Jack, c'est pour toi ! »

« Quoi ?... Moins vite Ianto…Tu es en route… quoi ? Dans dix minutes ? Non... non… c'est une excellente initiative ! Suis le chemin de terre à l'entrée de la forêt et arrête-toi près de la voiture. On devrait y être aussi…Bien… À tout de suite. »

Jack rendit le téléphone à Gwen et prit Jenny dans ses bras : « On retourne à la voiture… Owen, appelles l'hôpital le plus proche, demande deux ambulances. Qu'elles arrivent le plus vite possible et dis-leur que Torchwood en réquisitionne une pour son usage personnel. On leur rendra dès que possible. »

« Bien…mais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier ! »

« On s'en fiche. »

Jack était déjà loin devant, Jenny dans ses bras. Il la sentie bouger et se blottir contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux avec tendresse : « Ne t'en fais pas…tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. »

Comme si elle répondait à sa phrase, elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte. Mais lorsqu'elle murmura dans son rêve un prénom qu'elle ne devait pas connaitre : « Will… », il devina, avec de bonnes raisons, qu'elle était en train de faire le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Owen passa le coup de fil et comme il l'avait prévu, reçu d'assez vive réprobations de la part des ambulanciers, mais ils acquiescèrent à la requête incongrue du médecin lorsqu'il donna les codes d'urgence et d'autorisation les plus élevés du Gouvernement. Il fallait que travailler pour Torchwood procure quelques avantages.

Comme Jack l'avait prévu, Ianto arriva à l'instant même où eux-mêmes rejoignaient l'emplacement de l'épave. A leur grand étonnement, l'épave n'en était pas vraiment une. La voiture, certes quelque peu accidentée était sur ses quatre roues et prête à rouler. Il s'agissait là certainement une autre traitrise de l'ami « John », disparue en même temps que lui. L'accident avait diminué la vigilance des personnes à bord véhicule. Du coup, même Jenny, pourtant moins sensible aux projections mentales avait accepté la vision de la voiture entièrement détruite. Tout comme pour l'impossibilité d'utilisation du sonic ou même le sentier par lequel était apparu John la première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'équipe de Torchwood. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Il s'approcha de la voiture du nouveau. Ianto en sortit, regardant avec étonnement la jeune femme dans les bras de son patron.

« C'est une longue histoire Ianto. »répondit-il simplement.

Il devait reconnaitre que toutes les histoires qui mentionnaient le nom de Torchwood ou du Capitaine Jack Harkness étaient toujours longues et compliquées. Joanna et David s'approchèrent de Jack avec hésitation, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir expliquer leur aventure.

« Je suis persuadé que vous allez trouver une belle explication à donner aux autorités à propos de tout cela. Evitez juste de mentionner la présence d'un Pyschovore. Un psychopathe sonne un peu mieux. »

« Et pour la disparition de John ? » demanda David, qui avait apparemment retrouvé ses esprits.

« Disparition d'un étudiant sans famille. Vous trouverez une raison à cela aussi, j'en suis certain. »

Peu de temps après, les ambulances arrivèrent. Jack se rendit vers la première, expliquant que les deux jeune gens, Joanna et David, avaient besoin d'eux, mais que, finalement, ils n'allaient pas avoir besoin du second véhicule. Lorsqu'un des ambulanciers tenta de prendre Jenny des bras Jack, celui lui expliqua qu'il s'en occupait. L'ambulancier sembla extrêmement désappointé, mais Owen arriva, présentant sa carte de médecin, ce qui conclut rapidement la négociation.

Jack s'empressa alors de monter dans la voiture de Ianto, allongeant Jenny à ses côtés, la tête sur ses genoux. Owen monta à l'avant tandis que Tosh et Gwen montaient dans la première voiture.

Tandis que les voitures prenaient la route, direction le quartier général, Jack caressa délicatement la joue de Jenny :

« Tu vas trouver le chemin du retour, ma grande. Tu vas y arriver ! »


	10. Déjà Vu

Jenny était plongée dans une lumière éclatante. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle, à part du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc. Un blanc lumineux qui lui donnait mal aux yeux. Une voix ne cessait de lui parler dans la tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ce qui était dit. Elle était allongée sur un sol aussi blanc que le reste. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais la tête lui tourna et elle dû se résoudre à rester allongée.

La pauvre Jenny n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'un manoir, de l'équipe Torchwood… et d'elle tirant sur Jack. Non, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se mettre sur ses pieds, et y parvint après bien des efforts. Elle inspecta rapidement ce qui l'entourait. Pas un seul indice. Elle aurait eu l'impression d'être en apesanteur et de voler dans le vide si elle n'avait senti le sol sous ses pieds.

Elle se demanda si elle était morte, ce qui n'était pas une question très habituelle. Une large tache rouge maculait son t-shirt blanc. Oui, elle était peut-être morte.

Il y avait eu un coup de feu, elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait eu mal .Sa tête se mit tourner de nouveau. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, se prenant la tête dans les mains

sous la puissance grandissante des voix.

Elle se releva et retrouva dans un endroit totalement différent. Un terrain vague, des tas de sables, des buissons épars, un ciel brunâtre et des vents violents, assourdissants. Rien de très rassurant. Et la voix avait disparu, ce qui était étrangement déconcertant.

Jenny avait une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Elle se redressa et s'approcha d'un buisson. Le vent était assourdissant. Mais bien vite, Jenny perçut des voix, de vraies voix. Elles lui semblèrent familières, beaucoup trop familières. Ses cœurs se serrèrent à l'idée qu'elle soit morte car, dans ce cas, les personnes à qui appartenaient ces voix l'étaient certainement aussi. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce qu'elle venait de penser état impossible. Car la première voix était clairement celle du… du Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Elle était réveillée et Jack était venu la retrouver. Elle se redressa et voulu courir à sa rencontre, mais se ravisa rapidement. Le Capitaine était accompagné. Et pas par n'importe qui. Cette personne ne pouvait se trouver ici… L'esprit de Jenny vacilla. Plus rien n'était logique !

« Nous sommes obligé de le faire Docteur, vous le savez bien ! » cria Jack pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme.

« Je le sais, Jack, mais ce n'est qu'une petite fille. » lui répondit Ten, visiblement très ému. « Et si ça la tuait… »

« Nous ne pouvons la laisser faire ! L'univers risque de disparaitre si on ne l'empêche pas…et puis, nous savons déjà qu'elle va s'en sortir

« Oui, mais comment ? »

Jack posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Docteur, qui se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Jenny observait la scène depuis sa cachette. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, elle n'avait jamais vu le Docteur aussi désemparé face à une situation extrême, mais, subitement, les voix se remirent à lui parler, elle ferma les yeux et une fois de plus, elle se retrouva ailleurs.

C'était le même décor, mais pas au même endroit. D'où elle était, elle put apercevoir Jack et le Docteur, ainsi qu'une petite fille entourée d'un halo de lumière.

Elle ne pouvait voir le visage de l'enfant. Des ondes d'énergie semblaient converger vers la fillette et, d'une certaine façon, elle semblait les contrôler, les concentrer et en faire un faisceau qu'elle redirigeait vers le ciel en un vague incandescente. Le ciel prit une couleur inhabituelle, et ce n'était plus le vent qui se faisait entendre, mais un son venu des profondeurs de l'espace, des profondeurs du temps, et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Au cœur de cette tempête sans précédent, Jenny aperçu la petite fille tendre un bras dans sa direction. Est-ce à elle qu'elle s'adressait ? Comment savoir ?

Puis la petite fille hurla un prénom. Sans qu'elle puise comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, le son de sa voix lui parvint et elle entendit distinctement un prénom : « Will ». Au même moment, un bruit venant de sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle découvrit un jeune homme d'environs son âge, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais son allure lui était étrangement familière. La petite fille le voyait, elle semblait lui demander de l'aide, mais il ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

Ce fut sur cette question que les voix réapparurent et que Jenny, parcourue d'un nouveau frisson, se retrouva encore à un autre endroit. Toujours la même scène, mais encore d'un autre point de vue. Le Docteur et Jack avançaient toujours vers la petite fille. Jack brandit un étrange appareil en direction de l'enfant, le Docteur observant avec une tristesse telle que Jenny n'en avait jamais vu. Elle se plaqua au sol, ne sachant si elle devait intervenir dans ce qu'elle voyait, si elle n'était que spectatrice ou si elle était seulement visible. En allait-il de même pour ce jeune homme, Will ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses ! Pour quelle raison se trouvait-elle au cœur de cette tempête ? Rien ne lui permettait d'y répondre. Une détonation se fit entendre, puis…d'un coup, le calme. Plus de vent, plus de bruit... Jack était toujours au même endroit, mais Ten était accroupi à côté de la petite fille et la serrait contre lui.

« Elle n'est plus une menace à présent. Mais qui sait si elle va survivre à ce que nous lui avons fait subir. » s'exclama-t-il.

Jack ne répondit pas, son attention attirée par des bruits qui indiquaient que des gens approchaient. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Le Docteur se redressa légèrement en posant délicatement la tête de la petite fille. Il se figea l'espace d'un instant. Il regardait en direction de Jenny. Elle retint sa respiration, incertaine si elle devait se montrer ou pas. Mais rapidement, Jenny se rendit compte de deux choses : un, ce n'était pas elle que le Docteur regardait et, deux, elle demeurait parfaitement invisible dans cet étrange environnement. Elle n'était que spectatrice. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui faisait observer ces événements ?

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller Jack. » dit Ten en se relevant.

« Quoi ? Et la petite ? »

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains… croyez-moi… »

Jenny se retourna et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le Docteur. Le même Docteur que celui qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Il ne la voyait pas, il fixait seulement avec intensité le corps étendu de l'enfant. Il attendit que son double et Jack quitte les lieux, puis s'approcha de la petite fille.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Jenny remarqua clairement un clin d'œil de Jack destiné à ce fameux Will, à lui et uniquement à lui. Il n'était pas comme elle, invisible, immatérielle. Et Jack était au courant de sa présence. Mais pourquoi par le Docteur ? Encore et toujours des questions. Jenny avait comme la possibilité de voir tout autour d'elle et plusieurs choses à la fois. Elle était certainement au plein milieu d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar.

Jenny resta immobile.

Ten prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Jenny pu alors la voir un peu mieux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns. Une petite fille tout à fait ordinaire...

Jenny eu alors la sensation qu'un éclair venait de la frapper en pleins cœurs. Sa main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri, elle se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Non…non. » s'écria-t-elle entre ses doigts.

A quelques mètres d'elle, la petite fille venait de se réveiller dans les bras de son Docteur : « Je…je suis où, et vous êtes qui ? » s'écria la petite fille en s'agitant entre les bras du Docteur qui tentait de la calmer.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie, tout va bien. »

« J'ai peur… »

« Non, là, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien…Je vais m'occuper de toi… »

« Mais, tu es qui ? J'ai…je me souviens de rien… » en éclatant en sanglots.

Le Docteur la regarda avec compassion et avec une tendresse infinie qui fit redoubler les pleurs de Jenny : « Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. »

Et il la serra contre ses cœurs avant de l'emporter : « Je vais te mettre à l'abri, ma Jenny, tu seras en sécurité. »

Les genoux de Jenny plièrent malgré elle et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, pleurant à chaude larmes. L'enfant… la fillette dans les bras du Docteur… Il l'avait appelée…

Il emporta l'enfant en direction d'une boîte bleue, posée en plein milieu des décombres de ce terrain vague. La petite fille se blottit contre son sauveur. Il avait promis et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour tenir ses promesses.

Jenny se redressa bravement, regardant Ten s'éloigner, portant dans ses bras celle qu'elle avait un jour été. Le Docteur, son premier souvenir, tout avait commencé sur cette vaste plaine désolée.

« Je suis un monstre. » s'écria la jeune femme. « Je suis un monstre… »

Et puis elle se reprit : « Non, je n'en suis plus un… quoi que j'ai pu être, le Docteur m'en a débarrassé. Il est mon sauveur et je dois le retrouver, je dois le

remercier…. Ne pas se laisser…a..ba..ttre…ne pas…se… »

Elle sentit encore le même frisson la parcourir, véhiculant une énergie dérangeante.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci. « Non ! »

Elle se campa, droite comme un I, dans cette étendue apocalyptique.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui s'était produit avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans ce cauchemar. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle rassembla ses

dernières forces. Elle sentit l'emprise de cette puissance invisible qui l'entourait perdre de son influence. Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Elle allait encore devoir se battre contre elle-même pour retrouver le chemin qui la mènerait auprès de Jack et de Tochwood.

Mais après une lutte acharnée…


	11. Mémoire effacée

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la base Torchwood, à part lui. Il avait ordonné à tous les membres de l'équipe de rentrer chez eux et de se reposer. Gwen était repartie auprès de son petit ami. Sa rencontre avec son pire cauchemar lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance et de l'affection qu'elle avait pour Rhys. Il en allait de même pour Owen, qui ayant vu sa fiancée, s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de détruire un couple qui avait toutes les chances de supporter l'atmosphère de Torchwood. Son geste envers Jenny lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa volonté première de devenir médecin. Tout était en train de se modifier dans ce microcosme qu'était l'équipe de Torchwood.

Assis à côté de la couchette de l'infirmerie depuis trois jours, Jack veillait Jenny, toujours inconsciente. Jack commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, et même à doublement s'inquiéter, pour la jeune fille, pour cette femme avec qui il avait déjà vécu tant d'aventures, mais à qui il avait pourtant menti, à de nombreuses reprises, et encore il y a peu. Et il ne cessait de se demander si le fameux moment était bel et bien arrivé et s'il parviendrait à tenir la promesse« qu'elle » lui avait demandé de tenir, sans lui préciser quand et comment les événements se présenteraient. Il fixa le verre d'eau posé à côté du lit, le déplaça légèrement pour le remettre à sa place. Il était nerveux, d'accord. Mais plus les heures avançaient, plus il sentait son inquiétude grandir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ça ne devait pas durer si longtemps, ça n'était pas normal.

Bien qu'être fatigué ne lui arrivait pas souvent, Jack aurait pu jurer que la planète entière était posée sur ses épaules, comme l'Atlas grec. Il se sentait épuisé et terrifié. Jack laissa tomber sa tête sur la couchette, à côté de la main droite de Jenny. Il avait envie de crier au monde qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant, qu'il avait fait une promesse et qu'il était en mesure de la tenir. Il eut l'étrange sensation de sombrer dans le sommeil - ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des siècles ! - lorsque, soudain, il sentit qu'on lui ébouriffait doucement les cheveux.

Il se redressa brusquement et sourit à Jenny. Jenny, qui était vivante et réveillée et… -Jack ? Qu'est-ce que… Comment… ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, tout va bien à présent, on est rentré et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

Les mêmes mots que le Docteur. Jenny trembla : « Jack ! Je me souviens de tout. Jack, tout m'est revenu. Je sais qui je suis, d'où je viens…Jack, je suis un monstre… »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais le regard plein de détermination qu'elle affichait ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle avait fait une promesse, elle devait lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir vis-à-vis de l'univers, qu'elle le remerciait, elle devait le dire à son Docteur.

Mais pour Jack, la confirmation venait de tomber. Le soulagement qu'il venait de ressentir fit place à un pincement violent. Il allait devoir mettre à exécution ce « qu'elle » lui avait demandé, de bien nombreuses années plus tôt.

Il tendit la main en direction de la table près du lit et attrapa le verre d'eau. Puis le tendant à Jenny :

« Tiens, ma grande, il faut que tu t'hydrates, ça fait plus de trois jours que tu n'as rien pris. »

« Jack… Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tiré dessus, pardonne-moi ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, c'est oublié, tout est pardonné… »

Soudainement, la jeune fille se sentit bizarre, une intense envie de dormir la submergea et la salle toute entière sembla tourner autour d'elle : « Jack, que se passe-t-il ? Jack, quoi… ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit ma chérie tout est oublié ! Dors, ne lutte pas, demain matin, tu ne te souviendras plus de rien… »

« Jack, non… Pourquoi… Tu n'as pas fait ça… le verre d'eau… Jack…pour…quoi ?... »

S'approchant du visage de sa protégée et lui déposant un baiser sur le front, Jack lui murmura : « Je ne fais que ce que tu m'as demandé, Jenny… »

« Quoi ? »

« Dors, ma chérie, je reste près de toi… »

Elle ne put lutter d'avantage contre l'effet du RETCON mêlé au somnifère qu'il venait de lui faire avaler. Elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves. Jack se rassit près d'elle, et prenant la main de la jeune fille, il la regarda dormir, paisible et détendue.

Jack n'avait pas bougé lorsque l'équipe arriva au Hub.

Quand Owen vint aux nouvelles, Jack lui fit signe que tout allait bien, sans mentionner son geste de la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jenny s'éveilla enfin, sans le moindre souvenir, ni des événements de la forêt ni de ce qui lui avait été révélé dans son « rêve » provoqué par l'action de John sur son esprit sans défenses. Le RETCON judicieusement dosé par Jack avait ainsi eu l'effet désiré.

Jack lui révéla une partie des événements de la nuit dans le manoir hanté, se gardant pourtant de mentionner certains passages, comme le fait qu'il lui avait demandé de le tuer, et en amoindrissant certains autres. Lorsque Jenny demanda qui lui avait tiré dessus, ce fut Jack qui lui expliqua que c'était Owen sous l'influence du Psychovore, le jeune homme encore trop dérangé par son geste pour le lui avouer.

Jenny fut grandement étonnée de découvrir que son pire cauchemar était un ange pleureur.

L'état de la jeune femme était tout à fait satisfaisant, Owen en fut d'ailleurs le premier surprit. Elle guérissait extrêmement rapidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était humaine, mais se retint de poser une fois de plus la question à Jack. Sans oublier que les appareils de contrôles lui avaient confirmé la génétique entièrement humaine de sa patiente. Mais la présence de ces deux cœurs et cette guérison plus que rapide lui donnaient à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez cette jeune fille.

Puis la vie suivit son cour à Cardiff. Jack préféra garder Jenny encore quelques temps auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait lui en expliquer la vraie raison, à savoir si elle avait effectivement tout oublié. Il lui annonça donc qu'il préférait qu'elle passe sa convalescence à Torchwood, qu'il y avait un bon médecin et qu'il s'inquiétait d'un voyage spatio-temporel trop rapide. Jenny avait beau lui affirmer que tout allait bien, ce qui était vrai, et qu'elle était impatiente de retrouver Willie, Jack n'en démordit pas.

Il lui avait préparé une chambre tout confort au sein même du Hub. Et bien qu'elle considéra toutes ces attentions comme de grands signes de tendresse et d'affection, Jenny avait la sensation d'être en cage. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de voyager, elle en avait besoin pour respirer !

Cependant, une nuit, alors que Jack avait quitté le centre et qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Jenny entendit un bruit. Un son étrange, bien qu'extrêmement familier.

Un son qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Jack ne l'avait pas enfermée, elle n'était pas prisonnière de Torchwood, elle pouvait sortir comme elle le désirait.

Attrapant une robe de chambre en soie, elle se précipita dehors.

Jenny aurait fait sensation si quelqu'un l'avait vu habillée ainsi, mais il était tard, et il n'y avait personne sur le parvis de centre du Millénaire. Personne, à part un homme, debout près d'une cabine téléphonique bleue. Il lui tournait le dos et ne la vit pas arriver. Elle courut vers le Docteur. Les douleurs qu'elle ressentait encore après sa terrible nuit disparurent d'un coup tandis qu'elle filait comme le vent et sans un bruit en direction de celui qu'elle considérait comme son oxygène, sa raison de vivre et à qui elle devait la vie.

Elle fut heureuse de réussir à la surprendre. Mais sa joie fut vite interrompue. Lorsque Ten se retourna, elle eut la désagréable surprise de le découvrir en larmes.

« Jenny ? Mais… Comment ? Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main et en arborant son air le plus dégagé, qui

ne donna pas le change une seule seconde.

Jenny ne sut que répondre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais elle réalisa bien vite la raison de cette immense tristesse. Elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule

raison. Cela aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'elle. Le Docteur était seul. Pas de Rose, pas de Martha, ni de Donna… et elle savait exactement à présent quels terribles moments venait de vivre son Docteur. Rose… Rose venait d'être enfermée, piégée dans cet univers parallèle. Quant à Donna, elle n'avait pas tenu à accompagner le Docteur. Tout du moins pas encore. Elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et le serra dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte avec soulagement. Il ne le savait peut-être pas, mais elle était la seule à connaitre ses réels sentiment pour Rose, et savait que Rose ressentait les mêmes. Elle ne pouvait lui annoncer qu'il la reverrait. Que suivre les règles du Docteur pouvait être difficile parfois ! Cela lui brisait les cœurs de le voir ainsi. Elle se retint de pleurer à son tour et ils restèrent là, immobiles, durant de longues minutes, dans la fraicheur de la nuit galloise.

Enfin, Ten se ressaisit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant nonchalamment comme si de rien n'était en inspirant profondément :

« Jenny, c'est une surprise de te trouver ici. »

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire Doc, et je doute que ce soit le moment pour tout te raconter… Sans compter que je ne souviens pas de grand-chose. » ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête en direction de la grande colonne servant de fontaine indiquant l'emplacement de Torchwood.

Son attitude rappelait irrésistiblement celle du Docteur et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu voudrais bien me conduire chez Willie ? Elle me manque un peu. »

« Euh, oui, sans problèmes. »

« Je n'y ferai qu'un saut rapide et si tu le veux bien. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller visiter la salle souterraine sous le sphinx de Gizeh ! On pourrait y aller, s'il te plait ? »

Le Docteur retrouva son sourire et, embrassant sa joue, confia à Jenny qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser.

« Il faut juste que je prévienne de mon départ, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Euh… oui, mais prévenir qui ? »

« Torchwood ! »

Elle s'apprêtait de dire que Jack l'avait aidé et secouru, en un mot, qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie, mais se retint, calculant rapidement dans sa tête encore toute chamboulée la time line du Docteur. Il ne savait pas encore que Jack travaillait pour Torchwood, il ne devait pas le savoir avant…bref, elle devait se taire.

Jenny se précipita vers l'ascenseur invisible, puis dans le bureau de Jack. Elle découvrit au passage une main bouillonnant étrangement dans un bocal : « Non, non, non, ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! » murmura-t-elle en passant devant.

Attrapant un morceau de papier, elle griffonna vivement : « En route vers de nouvelles aventures ! Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Et merci, merci à toute l'équipe de vous être si bien occupé de moi ! On se reverra très bientôt ! Bisous à vous tous ! »

Déposant le message sur le bureau du capitaine, elle fila vers le TARDIS où Ten lui tenait la porte grande ouverte, avec son sourire retrouvé. Elle entra et fonça vers le poste de commande. Le Docteur la rejoignît et ils mirent en marche la boîte bleue, qui se mit à chanter comme jamais.

« Et toi, Doc, que faisais-tu ici ? »

« Ma belle boîte avait besoin de se restaurer après ce qui venait de lui arriver. Voler en plein milieu de la circulation londonienne, c'est éprouvant ! »

Le TARDIS disparu lentement du parvis de Cardiff à l'instant même où Jack revenait de sa ronde. Il ne put qu'entre-apercevoir la couleur bleue et, bien qu'un peu déçu, il s'exclama en souriant :

« Bonne route, Jenny ! Et ça sera pour la prochaine fois, Docteur ! »


End file.
